A Series of Quiglet Events
by shelly247
Summary: The Quiglet pairing in so many situations; violence, romance, angst and more: a brewing pot. Songfiction, except for #1. More chapters, more variety, for your benefit. Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or songs, just knot them together.
1. Yet Again

Not advisable to read them all, just pick and read your favourite songs. It doesn't apply if you've been from the beginning.

**"Come on," Quigley said. "Let's go see Mom."**

**Qiugley Jr (aged 3) jumped eagerly up and down, then raced into the hospital room.**

**"Quigley!" Violet cried, giving her son a huge hug and her husband a peck on the cheek.**

**They stayed for a while, then Uncle Klaus came to take Quigley Jr - so that Violet and Quigley Sr could be alone.**

**"How's-"**

**"She's fine," Violet replied, rubbing her pregnant belly. "Quigley, promise me something."**

**"What?"**

**"Throw away that darn mouthwash."**

**Quigley sighed as he remembered the label on that dreaded mouthwash.**

**JON-E's MOUTHWASH**

**WARNING: Swallowing can be fatal**

**It was fatal, alright. To his unborn baby - and his wife. Cliffnotes version? That, and Violet was gving her life for the baby.**

_5 years earlier_

_"Violet, can I ask you something?"_

_"Yes - what is it?"_

_"Well, seeing as Olaf's defeated and all - will you marry me?"_

_"YES!"_

_"You will?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Violet, you realise you've made me the happiest man alive?"_

_"Well, it's because I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**"Sir, I'm afraid - she's gone."**

**Quigley looked at the nurse. "Violet or the baby?"**

**"Violet. But you have a healthy baby girl."**

**Quigley took the baby in his arms and smiled. **

**"I'll throw away that mouthwash . . ."**

19 years later

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah. I find you really boring."

"Steve!"

The door slammed behind the man Violet - sorry - Violet Jr had loved for three months. She was kneeling on the floor, her face wet and her hands shaking. Gulping air, Violet stood up and went to her room. She cried for ten minutes in her pillow, then looked up at her mother's portrait. She stiffled a sob and went to the kitchen, then went to her father's room.

Quigley Sr had aged quite a lot, but his personality hadn't changed nineteen years later.

"Dad?"

He was finishing up for the day, putting away his laptop and taking off his glasses.

"Violet? Quigley asked, turning and looking concerned when he'd caught sight of his daughter's face. "What's wrong?"

"Steve," Violet gasped, then sobbed and hugged her father.

Quigley hugged her back. Violet was reminded of her brother (Quigley Jr) and wished he would come back from France - soon.

Quigley stopped - and lifted Violet's chin.

Violet was taken aback. Her father had never really been affectionate - unless talking about her mother and the time they'd shared together.

"You look just like your mother-" Quigley said, then stopped and looked at the bottle in his cabinet covered in a thick layer of dust.

He hadn't thrown out the mouthwash. He'd kept it - and put it in the cabinet. It had stood untouched for nineteen years, collecting dust.

Quigley then suddenly leaned in and kissed his daughter full on the lips.

Violet broke away. "Father-"

Quigley pulled her to him and he kissed her again, groping and pulling her toward the bed.

Violet broke away angrily. "Father!"

Quigley broke down and started to sob. "I never got close to you because I was afraid this (he gestured) would happen."

He sobbed harder. Violet back out of the room, then left the house.

Violet returned home a couple of hours later. She'd recovered - but not really ready to face her father.

She found a note taped to the door of his room in his father's curvy handwriting. She read it, a chill down her spine.

_Violet,_

_Don't come in. Call your brother and get_ HIM _to come in. I don't want you to see beyond this door._

_I apologise for coming on to you, but it's been nineteen years since your mother died and - well, I think it's better this way._

_I love you and your brother very much._

_Your father_

Violet didn't want to see, but she knew she had to, despite her father's wishes, so she pushed the door open and stepped cautiously inside.

A horrible scene met her eyes.

Her father was on the floor, spread-eagled.

The blood coming out of his mouth was brown and dry - he must've died just when she'd left.

A bottle was on the floor, its contents spilled on the floor. Violet gasped and checked the cabinet.

It was empty, with a clean spot in the thick layer of dust.

_No._

_Oh, no._

_Don't let it be true._

Violet check the bottle on the floor without touching it or her father.

JON-E's MOUTHWASH

WARNING: Swallowing can be fatal

But Violet noticed something she hadn't seen.

Hazard: Can strengthen if left for a long period of time.

Her mother had died from it slowly, but her father died from it instantaneously.

"You kill bwo birds with one stone." Violet murmured sadly.

FIN


	2. My Immortal

"My Immortal" by Evanescence.

"Cheers," Violet and Quigley said in unison as they clinked their champagne flutes and drank.

Five years. Violet could hardly believe it. Five years of being married - to Quigley - and it was so nice, it had only seemed two months.

Suddenly . . . she saw someone.

Her eyes went wide with panic.

**No. That's not possible. . . isn't he dead?**

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Childish fears were right, but then again, Olaf had always frightened her family.

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

If that guy was Olaf, she certainly wanted him to leave . . .

_'Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

If that guy was Olaf . . . the mere sight of his presence sent her shivering . . .

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Her actions to protect herself and her siblings often made them choose to do terrible things :

- burn down the carnival

- burn down the hotel

- and Dewey . . . and her parents.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

Quigley's been a great husband. And he's protected me . . .

_But you still have _

_All of me _

. . . but what will happen now?

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating life_

Of course, Olaf loved to be heard on that stage . . .

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind _

_Your face it haunts_

. . . and haunted their lives by killing their parents, Josephibe, Monty . . .

_My once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me_

. . . and had been the subject of all their nightmares.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me_

The silver shadow of a gun was pointed at Quigley . . .

_I've been alone all along _

And now Violet was once again alone.


	3. Bring Me To Life

"Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence

". . . a very lovely view," said Violet.

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley said, but he was not looking at the view beneath him.

He was looking beside him, where Violet was sitting.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

Violet's heart was hammering like a drum as they gazed into each others eyes.

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

With Quigley around, life seemed so much brighter, and she'd suddenly found something inside her that had died ages ago - since before the fire that had taken her parents and home away from her.

_Wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

That's what it was called . . . the feeling had been awakened. And life didn't seem so unfair.

_bid my blood to run_

_before I come undone_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

And meeting Quigley saved herself from becoming dangerous.

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

Violet and Quigley stared into each other's eyes.

She knew now that she couldn't stand it if they never met again - or even separated.

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

With this feeling awakened in her, she never wanted to leave his side.

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

Quigley and Violet moved closer together, with him dropping his unfinished carrot . . .

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_**This is it,**_ Violet thought.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

Quigley leaned in and they kissed. And Violet began to float . . .

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

. . . she had been brought back to life.


	4. Hear Me

"Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson.

Violet blew her nose and watched Quigley's casket being lowered into the ground at the cemetary. Klaus put his arm around Violet, his other arm already around Isadora, her sister-in-law. Like Violet, she was blowing her nose. Klaus had a misty look in his eyes.

Sunny and Duncan stood together, her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulder. Duncan actually didn't look so sad - on the contrary, he looked at the casket with a small smile.

_Hear me_

Violet tossed a rose on the top of the casket.

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting_

Violet looked at everyone else, who were tossing more flowers in the casket.

Two Months Later

_'Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hopin' my dreams_

_Bring you close to me_

_Are you listening?_

As Violet approached the grave and knelt down, a feeling of loneliness swept over her.

_Hear me_

_I'm cryin' out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

Violet's world had been upside-down, when Quigley had came in and turned it rightway-up.

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

She sobbed, wondering if Quigley could hear her.

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own_

Ever since Olaf had tried to marry her, she'd been off getting married. Quigley had changed that.

_No one to talk to_

_And no one to hold me_

It wasn't completly true. Duncan had been calling her and asking her out frequently. The nerve. She'd turned each one down. . .

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

. . . each time wondering what Quigley'd make of it.

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall, but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

"Violet?"

Duncan. It was him.

Even though she'd fallen out of love for him, only to marry his brother, he'd never stopped loving her.

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm lost in my thoughts_

_And baby I'm far_

_For all that I've got_

"Come on, Vi."

They walked out of the cemetary. The words etched on Quigley's tomestone still tumbling around her brain, while things clicked.

**Quigley Quagmire**

**Loving brother, husband**

**Murderer unknown**

_Can you hear me?_


	5. Rain

"Rain" by Dana Glover

Quigley looked at Violet and felt deep shame.

_Rain_

_Her mother gave her a name on a weary day_

_24 hours of pain then she gave her away_

_Into the arms of another family_

Quigley knew Violet didn't know she'd been adopted . . .

_Into a life of confusion and misery_

. . . and her life was turned upside down.

_Rain_

_Day after day in her room where the walls are bare_

_No dream exist in the eyes of her empty stare_

Quigley thought of the room she'd occupied at Monty's house. The walls were gone, since the fire.

_Night after night in her room with no one to care_

_She lays her head down to cry and whispers a prayer_

Of course, Olaf had never cared for her when she was almost forced to marry him.

_Oh God there must be some mistake _

_But no one's ever loved me _

No one had actually **loved** her as Quigley did . . .

_I'd like to believe in you and I try_

_But I'm just so lonely_

And he wanted to keep loving her, as long as he lived.

_Rain_

_She's got smile in her heart no one's ever seen_

_she's got a life in her mind and a crave to dream_

Quigley looked into Violet's eyes. . .

_she walks alone on her way to a secret place_

_and fills up her soul up with tears_

_such a silent space_

. . . and saw she as crying with what Quigley hoped was happiness.

_Rain _

_One tennis shoe on the ledge one in midair_

_She feels a whisperin breeze rushing through her hair_

_She lifts her face to the sky in complete dispair_

_And cries aloud in the night with her very last prayer_

He'd never been so happy to have met Violet.

_Oh..., oh God there must be some mistake _

_But no one's ever loved me_

_But if there's something more in my life you can make_

_Here I am won't you show me_

He knew now he had to show her that his love meant more than a steady relationship.

_She felt the drops of that sweet, sweet_

_Rain_

He dropped to his feet.

"Will you marry me?"

_I need your love to rain down on me_


	6. Build God, Then We'll Talk

"Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At The Disco.

Violet and Quigley were laughing their heads off, crying with mirth as the actors and actresses they're hired for entertainment acted out their play/musical/comedy. It was rude, so Sunny had been sent out of the room.

_It's these substandard motels on the corner of 4th and Fremont Street. _

_Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing_

_Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering. _

_The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde, _

_And the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes._

Violet felt tears of laugter come to her eyes again. **Filthy motels**! She felt the stitch in her side, which was really painful.

_Along with the people inside_

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

Violet's eyes snapped to Quigley's face and they laughed again.

_Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin _

_Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie _

_She's getting a job at the firm come Monday._

_The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney_

_moonlighting aside, she really needs his money._

_Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy._

The virgin had a rosary! Boy, this was a great way to celebrate their marriage.

_And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"_

_Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"_

_as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,_

_after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact._

_There was a terrible crash _

_Between her and the badge_

_She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind._

The audience was howling with laughter.

_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses. _

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

Everyone recognised it as a dirty counterpart of "My Favourite Things" from **The Sound of Music**

Violet pulled Quigley to her and they shared a passionate kiss, while Duncan looked on with jealousy.

"Thank you . . . " she murmured breathlessly. "It's a great wedding present . . ."

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_


	7. Come Clean

"Come Clean" by Hilary Duff.

Olaf was dead. Quigley could hardly believe it.

He was a a reunion party, watching his brother talk to Violet. Envy and jealously pounded through him. Duncan was cheating on her, and she deserved better.

_Let's go back,_

_Back to the beginning,_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned._

And - yep. He's broken it off. She's run off sobbing.

_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect,_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life_

Quigley ran after her. She was in the basement, leaning on the dryer to stay upright.

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams _

_Let it wash away my sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down _

_I'm coming clean_

"What's wrong?"

"He came clean. He's cheating on me. He's left me for Fiona."

_I'm shedding, _

_Shedding every color,_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin._

Quigley put his arm around her, and they sank to the floor, Violet sobbing more louder.

_'Cause different, doesn't feel so different,_

_And going out is better, than always staying in,_

_Feel the wind.._

He was feeling awfully strange.

_Let the rain fall down.._

Her tears wouldn't stop, they kept coming like rain.

_I'm coming clean.._

He was going to have to tell her.

"I love you, Violet."

They shared a passionate kiss. Quigley had a deja vu - this was definately a renactment of their kiss on Mount Fraught.

_Let's go back,_

_Back to the beginning..._


	8. Fly

"Fly" by Hilary Duff.

Violet really couldn't describe her sadness. Long ago, her parent had died in the fire Olaf had lit. Now . . . she couldn't accept it. Just thinking about it . . .

_Any moment everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing and take control?_

Marrying Quigley was something that brought happiness, but even that was fading away.

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can _

_deny and start to try 'cus it's your time, time to fly_

Sitting outside in the yard, Violet saw a bird - a robin - flitting this way and that. She realised what she wanted - to be free. She couldn't leave Quigley - but she had no choice.

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's _

_nothing left and the world's feeling hollow_

She knew - she had to do it. She had to free herself of pain.

And mourning. So that she could join her mother, father . . .

And Klaus and Sunny.

She pulled off her wedding band and put it next to a note she had hastily written for Quigley. She dashed outside as Quigley pulled up in his Ferrari.

"Bye," she said, kissing him and getting into her silver lexus.

"Please forgive me." she muttered, and pulled into the street.

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you _

_can deny and start to try 'cus it's your time, time to fly_

Quigley sauntered inside, then spotted the note and seized it.

**I can't take life any more.**

**Please forgive me. You'll know soon enough.**

A big crash from the street brought him out of his thinking.

**Oh, no** he thought as he hurried out into the street.

A big carwreck came into view. Tears formed into his eyes as he recognised Violet's silver lexus.

"No!" he cried and fell to his knees

_Any moment everything can change_


	9. Behind These Hazel Eyes

"Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson.

Violet could hardly believe it. Her wedding day was finally here. And to Quigley!

Sunny helped Violet put on her magnificent veil that made the whole ensomble breathtakingly stunning.

Sunny gave Violet a sisterly hug and left her alone to her thoughts.

**What if it doesn't work out? What if marriage changes everything?** she worried as she took a pen and started drawing on her dressing table.

She was surprised next moment to find that her pen had found a button and it depressed. A hidden compartment popped open - it was full of papers, letters - and a gun.

Violet started shaking like a leaf as she removed the contents (excluding the gun). Reading and sorting quickly (Klaus had taught her how to quickly look over suspicious evidence in record time) she realised what was going on.

Olaf. He'd hired Quigley. To . . . kill her.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

Violet shook so much. That gun's bullets were meant for her.

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Violet heard footsteps. She shoved the whole lot into the compartment and pushed it shut.

It was Quigley.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

"Hey, Vi." She ran out the room, slamming the door behind her.

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Quigley gave a small smile, then opened the compartment and took out the loaded gun, sliding it into his tux pocket.

**One hour later**

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

Violet made her way down the aisle to the tune, "Here Comes The Bride". She'd decided she'd marry Quigley, then run away.

_So together but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

"You may now kiss each other"

Violet and Quigley moved in, but Quigley seemed hesitant.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

"I'm sorry Vi," Quigley murmured as they kissed, and pressed the gun to her body.

_Seeing you it kills me now_

BANG.

_No I don't cry on the outside anymore._


	10. I'm Not Okay

"I'm not okay" by My Chemical Romance.

And the swearing's not me. See here.

Okay, there's a _little_ swearing in the story too.

**Quigley . . . we need to talk . . .**

The words were swimming around my head since I had listened to them on the machine that morning. I wondered what she wanted to talk about.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

I'm still triumphing inside that six months ago Violet had left Duncan . . . for me.

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

I turned and headed into the cafe in which we had previously professed our love for each other. There, sitting in our booth, was my girlfriend.

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

"Hey," I said.

She didn't reply. She was staring out the window.

"Vi?"

She looked into my eyes. They were red from . . . crying?

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

_I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means_

_To be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

"Quigley," she said in a hoarse voice. "There's something I have to tell you . . ."

"What?"

"It's over."

I stared over her shoulder at what she'd been looking at out the window.

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed_

Duncan.

It was Duncan.

The truth hit Quigley like a brick.

I'm okay, now

"You're leaving **me** for **him**?"

She looked me in the eye.

"No - **FUCKING** - way!" I gasped.

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay!_

"Are you okay?"

God, she had to ask that.

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay_

_I'm not o-fucking-kay_

With a roar of rage, I sprinted out of the cafe and onto the street.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

The bus smacked into my body . . .

_I'm not okay_

And I could feel no more.


	11. The Kill

"The Kill" by 30 seconds to Mars.

**This **_**has**_** to be a nightmare . . .** Violet thought.

She was in a corner, rocking and sobbing so much she thought her guts had come out through her eyes.

Quigley was standing in front of her, the _love_ of her life . . . with the knife, an almost inhuman expression on his face.

She had almost forgotten how she came to be in that corner.

_**Six hours earlier**_

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor_

"It's over, Violet. I can't take you anymore."

_**"WHAT?!"**_

He had broken up with her.

Quigley, the one who'd **kissed** her on Mount Fraught. Quigley, the one who'd made her laugh on their first date.

Quigley, the one who had loved her and gotten her pregnant.

One string was attached . . . he didn't know she was pregnant.

She had to tell him.

_Couldn't take this anymore_

_What would you do?_

"Quigley, darling . . . I'm pregnant."

An awkward silence fell.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, Bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Quigley gave her a disgusted look.

"Get rid of it."

"No. Why should I do that?"

"Because," he said through clenched teeth. "I'll **actually** break up with you."

He got up.

"I'll come 'round your house in a few hours to see if you've made arrangements."

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life?_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for_

_I'm not running from you _

_**Four hours later**_

A knock came from the door.

Violet ignored it. She was busy.

A suitcase lay open next to the door. She was hastily packing clothes and items.

She was planning to run away. And keep the baby.

_Come break me down_

_bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

The knocks multiplied. And got louder.

She gave a terrified look to the door.

_**Two hours later**_

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am_

_Inside I finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now, this is who I really am_

The door splintered. Quigley came in - and pulled out _**the knife**_. It was as long as Violet's arm.

_Come break me down_

_bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you_

_Look in my eyes_

He stormed into the bedroom. Violet was halfway through the open window when he pulled her roughly back in, and she fell to the floor.

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come, break me down_

She had been sobbing while getting out the window, and she sobbed now, in this dark corner, Quigley stepping toward her, a gleam in his eyes that Violet recognised. It was the look Count Olaf must've had when he'd stabbed Uncle Monty with that syringe and pushed Aunt Josephine into the lake.

_Break me down_

But Violet stood up so suddenly that Quigley stepped back. She slapped his face and he fell to the floor.

Violet scooped up the knife and held it. That horrible gleam was in her eye. _**He**_ was at _**her**_ mercy, _**she**_ had the knife . . .

_What if I wanted to break?_


	12. Call Me When You're Sober

"Call Me When You're Sober " by Evanescence.

_Don't cry to me. _

_If you loved me, you would be here with me. _

_You want me, come find me. _

_Make up your mind. _

Quigley wasn't home yet. Violet wasn't really worried - she knew what he was really up to.

_Should've let you fall, _

_Lose it all, _

_So maybe you can remember yourself. _

_Can't keep believing, _

_We're only deceiving ourselves_

She was in the living room. The coffee table in front of her was empty.

Except for one item.

_And I'm sick of the lies, _

_And you're too late. _

"Vi?"

There he was. He had the nerve to show up. Even after what he's done.

Quigley's smile faltered and died away at the sight of her face.

_Don't cry to me. _

_If you loved me, you would be here with me. _

"What's wrong, darl-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

She was on her feet, heaving.

_You want me, come find me. _

_Make up your mind. _

"How dare you? How dare you do this to me?" she bellowed.

They stared for a long, long time. **He's starting to sweat!** Violet grinned nastily.

_Couldn't take the blame, _

_Sick with shame. _

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game. _

_Selfishly hated, _

_No wonder you're jaded, _

_You can't play the victim this time. _

"Y-you know?" Quigley spluttered.

"You think I have tango for brains?"

_And you're too late. _

Violet grabbed the item on the desk.

_JON-E's MOUTHWASH_

_WARNING: Swallowing can be fatal_

_Hazard: Can strengthen if left for a long period of time_.

She opened the lid and made to put the bottle to her lips.

"Vi, no!" Quigley yelped as he moved forwards.

Violet grinned.

_**SMACK.**_

Quigley fell to the floor.

"Hey Duncan," Violet purred casually as he came out of the shadows, bat in hand.

_You never call me when you're sober, _

_You only want it 'cause it's over - it's over. _

"Thanks for helping," she said in a sugared voice as she pinched Quigley's nose and tipped the bottle's contents into his mouth.

_**That ought to show you not to mess with me**_ she thought as the bottle was drained.

_**And you should know better than to cheat on me with Sunny.**_

_How could I have burned paradise. _

_How could I, you were never mine_


	13. Breathe

"Breathe" by Anna Nalick.

_2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake _

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake _

_I don't love him and winter just wasn't my season._

_Yea we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes_

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, Vi?"**

**"Duncan? You know the situation - you can't call me!"**

**"I know, Vi. But I need your help . . ."**

_Like they have any right at all to criticize_

_Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason._

"Quigley? I'll be a while, darl."

"Okay," said Quigley, his eyes glued to the TV.

Violet sighed and walked out.

_Cause you can't jump the track _

_We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table, _

**Time is so precious** Violet thought as she looked out into the street. Kids happily skipping, playing marbles, and having conversations.

_No one can find the rewind button girl _

_So just cradle your head in your hands. _

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe_

She pulled her silver lexus out of the drive and set off. She had no idea why Duncan needed to see her - did he forget about the order of protection?

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss _

_Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist_

_Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for while _

Back at the house, Duncan was wistfully looking at Violet's car disappearing. He went inside, knife in hand.

_But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_

_Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it _

_There's a light at the end of this tunnel you shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out _

_And these mistakes you've made _

_You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around_

"Quigley?"

She walked into the room, horrified at what she saw.

Duncan was on his way out, knife in hand. Blood all over the knife.

_2Am and I'm still awake writing this song_

_If i get it all down on paper it's no lonmger inside of me threaten' the life it belongs to._

_**WHACK.**_

Violet's head rolled across the floor and joined Quigley's.

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd _

_Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud _

_And I know that you'll use them however you want to._


	14. Serenity

"Serenity" by Godsmack.

_As I sit here and slowly close my eyes_

_I take another deep breath_

_And feel the wind pass through my body_

_I'm the one in your soul_

_Reflecting inner light_

_Protect the ones who hold you_

_Cradling your inner child_

Violet walked out of meditation class, feeling peace. That was just what she had needed, a feel of peace.

_I need serenity_

_In a place where I can hide_

_I need serenity_

_Nothing changes, days go by_

After the ordeal with the ?, Beatrice pursuing her uncle, Klaus dead and Duncan a madman, she'd needed peace.

_Where do we go when we just don't know_

_And how do we relight the flame when it's cold_

_Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing_

_And when will we learn to control_

She was really _glad_ that Quigley had called her up at work today and suggested it . . .

_Tragic visions slowly stole my life_

_Tore away everything_

_Cheating me out of my time_

_I'm the one who loves you_

No matter wrong or right

_And every day I hold you_

_I hold you with my inner child_

Violet stopped in her tracks and thoughts. Something had clicked. Her pupils contracted with fear.

"No!" she cried, sprinting the rest of the way to her silver lexus and as the tires squealed, she sped the way home.

_Where do we go when we just don't know_

_And how do we relight the flame when it's cold_

_Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing_

_And when will we learn to control_

She pulled up at the house to find that the door was splintered, which confirmed her fear and her heart went so out of wack, she thought she'd die of cardiac arrest.

She stepped gingerly into the house and saw a horrfying scene . . .

Duncan.

On the floor.

With Quigley's corpse.

And Duncan was holding his heart.

_I need serenity_


	15. BYOB

"B.Y.O.B." by System of a Down. The lyrics have swearing. It's Violet/Klaus prior, but this story - it's Quiglet. And evil Klaus.

_WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!_

The music was blaring out of the CD player as Klaus sat back on the couch and had another beer.

_Barbarisms by Barbaras_

_With pointed heels._

_Victorious, victories kneel._

_For brand new spankin' deals._

_Marching forward hypocritic_

_And hypnotic computers._

_You depend on our protection_

The door slammed open and Klaus jumped. Violet and Quigley dashed in, talking and hadn't spotted him yet, but had noticed the CD player.

"Well, it's not our concern that he's escap-"

They froze in their tracks, having spotted him.

"Hiya sis. Bro-in-law." Klaus said coldly.

_Yet you feed us lies from the table cloth._

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time._

_Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine._

They looked at each other for what seemed like a long, long time.

"Get out," Violet whispered in a frosty voice.

"Heeeyyy! If you wanted to chill, have a beer. Or even better," he added, his voice turning bitter. "Or even better, not have turned me over to the authorities."

_Kneeling roses disappearing,_

_Into Moses' dry mouth,_

_Breaking into Fort Knox,_

_Stealing our intentions,_

_Hangars sitting dripped in oil,_

_Crying FREEDOM!_

The CD player continued to blare, but no one paid attention to it.

Klaus got to his feet, and pulled out the axe from under the couch.

"Violet, stay back!" Quigley screeched as Klaus approached.

A shadow passed over Klaus' face as he got closer . . . and closer.

_Handed to obsoletion,_

_Still you feed us lies from the table cloth._

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time._

_Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine._

"You had to turn me over, didn't you!" Klaus shrieked. "Only because I did what I did!"

Violet flinched. She knew what Klaus was talking about - the time he had raped her.

_Blast off, it's party time,_

_And we don't live in a fascist nation,_

_Blast off, it's party time,_

_And where the fuck are you?_

"All I wanted was a little fun! And you," he snarled, turning to Quigley. "You, got in the way."

Violet passed out at this point and heard no more.

_Why don't presidents fight the war?_

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Handed to obsoletion,_

_Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth._

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time._

_Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine._

Violet woke up in what looked like a hospital room. A nurse was standing over her.

"Your heart went out of wack, dear."

Violet asked panickly, "Where's Quigley?"

The nurse shot a dark look at the doctor who came in.

"He's dead. Cranioectomy."

**Klaus had chopped off Quigley's HEAD?**

_Where the fuck are you!_


	16. Killing Lights

"Killing Lights" by AFI.

_Five A.M. on the bathroom floor from the night before._

_Do you find me dreadful?_

_What a shame such a sad disgrace, _

_Such a pretty face. _

_But she's not regretful._

"What a shame," said Quigley, strolling to Duncan.

"It is, isn't it bro?" Duncan replied.

_Am I beautiful?_

_Am I usable?_

"She's so pretty. Are you sure? Because I love her."

"Hey, I love her too. But she's the one who thought we were stupid enough not to find out."

_It's killing time again._

_Put on your face and let's pretend, _

_These killing lights won't kill us all again._

Duncan brought out a length of rope and tied it in a noose.

They both looked at Violet, who was unconscoius on the floor.

_Three A.M. on the city street, _

_When the air is sweet, _

_I have had my mouth full_

_But it seems that outside the screen_

_Such a pretty face often will look dreadful._

"NO!"

Klaus dashed in just as Quigley was preparing to lasso Violet's head. He pushed Violet out the way . . .

_You see they always remember, _

_they never forget a face._

Violet returned to the living, only to have a horrible sight meet her eyes.

Klaus.

With a noose around his neck.

_All again._

_It's time again._

_It's killing time._


	17. Lacrymosa

"Lacrymosa" by Evanescence.

_Out on your own _

_cold and alone again _

_can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

Violet felt her heart lurch. She really felt guilty now.

_Blame it on me _

_set your guilt free _

_nothing can hold you back now _

She had told Quigley she'd wanted to cool off their relationship.

She hadn't **really** meant for him to take it the wrong way. She really hadn't.

_Now that you're gone _

_I feel like myself again _

_grieving the things I can't repair and willing_

She really wanted to make it up to him.

She went over to his house. He answered the door.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

_I can't change who I am _

_not this time, I wont lie to keep you near me _

_and in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up_

Violet felt tears streaming down her face. She felt so happy, she only needed one thing to top it . . .

"Will you marry me?"

_my love wasn't enough_


	18. I'm So Sick

"I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

_I will break, into your thoughts_

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will break._

Violet moaned. She was very ill.

She was in bed, with one of those headaches that lead to hurling.

_I'm so sick,_

_Infected with, where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss,_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick, I'm so sick_

"Coming!" Quigley called from the kitchen, preparing a tray with chicken noodle soup, -Violet's favourite, of course.

Duncan was passing when he stopped and stared behind Quigley.

"What's that?"

While Quigley was looking the other way, Duncan put peppermint oil in the soup.

_If you want more of this_

_We can push out, sell out, die out,_

_So you'll shut up, shut up._

And stay sleeping

_With my screaming in your itching ears_

Quigley marched in, carrying the tray. "Chicken noodle soup!" he announced as he placed the tray onto Violet's lap.

_Hear it, I'm screaming it_

_You're heeding to it now_

Violet gasped. "You shouldn't have!"

She picked up the spoon.

_hear it, I'm screaming it_

_you tremble at this sound_

Quigley hummed happily as he strode back into the kitchen, but stopped abruptly as he saw Duncan with the peppermint essence and a shifty grin.

"No!" he cried, sprinting into the bedroom.

_You sink into my clothes_

_This invasion makes me feel_

_Worthless, hopeless, sick_

He was too late. She was face-in the soup, and her body was covered in itchy rashes.


	19. Opportunity

"Opportunity" by Pete Murray.

_And so it goes another lonely day_

_Your savin' time but your miles away_

_Your fly was drownin' in some bitter tea_

_For seeing lost opportunity_

Violet was sitting in the kitchen, having a cuppa.

She was worried about Quigley - he hadn't come home, anyway.

_Find your mirror go and look inside_

_And see the talent you always hide_

_Don't go kidd yourself well not today_

_Satisfaction's not to far away_

Beatrice peered around the kitchen door and saw Violet. She was worried too, but not for Quigley.

For Violet.

_Hold on now your exit's here_

_It's waiting just for you_

_Don't pause too long_

_It's fading now_

_It's ending all too soon you'll see_

_Soon you'll see_

"Quigley?"

He was here. **Finally**, Beatrice thought, rolling her eyes.

_Your coffee's warm but your milk is sour_

_Life is short but your here to flower_

_Dream yourself along another day_

_Never miss opportunity_

"I have to tell you something," he said.

There was a conversion of whispers, and Beatrice couldn't hear what was being said.

Violet had tears in her eyes. She got up, opened the freezer, and removed a leg of lamb.

"Do you want dinner?" she asked in a shaky voice.

_Don't be scared of what you cannot see_

_Your only fear is possibility_

_Never wonder what the hell went wrong_

_Your second chance may never come along_

"No," he spat out, turning away.

The next thing Beatrice knew, Violet had lifted the leg over her head, and bashed him over the head.

_Soon you'll see_


	20. The Way It Is

"The Way It Is" by Bruce Hornsby.

_Standing in line marking time- _

_Waiting for the welfare dime _

_'Cause they can't buy a job _

_The man in the silk suit hurries by _

_As he catches the poor ladies' eyes _

_Just for fun he says "get a job"_

Quigley sighed. He was stuck in a dead-end job that wasn't going anywhere. And Violet refused to love him.

He could see why.

_That's just the way it is _

_Some things will never change _

_That's just the way it is _

_But don't you believe them _

He really felt down in the dumps.

All that cheered him up was Violet's face whenever she was happy.

_They say he little boy you can't go _

_Where the others go _

_'Cause you don't look like they do _

_Said hey old man how can you stand _

_To think that way _

_Did you really think about it _

_Before you made the rules _

_He said, Son _

Tears dripped down his face. He had always loved Violet, _always_, but there was just no way she would love him.

_Well they passed a law in '64 _

_To give those who ain't got a little more _

_But it only goes so far _

_Because the law don't change another's mind _

_When all it sees at the hiring time _

_Is the line on the color bar _

He came home, blood on his face as usual and beer in hand.

Violet bounded up to him - and gave him a kiss.

"BAH!" he cried, and woke up in the gutter.


	21. I Stand Alone

"I Stand Alone" by Godsmack.

_Now I've told you this once before  
You can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna pay  
Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm picking you outa me  
you run away  
I stand alone _  
Violet gulped. She had just sworn on the Bible that she'd tell the truth and nothing but.

On the witness stand.

_Inside  
I stand alone  
You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading  
I stand alone _

She started to tell the story of that horrific day

_Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
And now its my time  
It's my time to dream  
Dream of the sky  
Make me believe that this place isn't plagued  
By the poison in me_

So many images came into her head at one.

**Quigley's face when he had told her he was in love with someone else.  
The sight of that lamb leg in the freezer  
Quigley's turned back  
Bashing the leg over his head  
Beatrice's horrified face as she peered around the door . . .**

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out  
Before you can breathe  
Breathe into me  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone _

"Dear, God. What have I done?" Violet murmured to herself as she dashed out of the courtroom.

_Everything that I believe is fading _


	22. Teenagers

"Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. It's Sunny's point of view from "Call Me When You're Sober".

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

_  
_"No, Sunny."  
They broke apart, Quigley's face covered in kiss marks.  
"This isn't a good idea. What if Violet finds out?"  
_  
Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

_  
_"Oh, stuff Violet. She practically has shit for brains."

They said all teenagers scare the living tango out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

_  
_They kissed, but Quigley broke away again.  
"No," he repeated. "She's already suspicious."

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

_  
_"I'd better go," he breathed, and turned away.  
Sunny giggled. "Wouldn't it be funny if she found out and killed you?"


	23. The End

"The End" by MCR. It continues from "I Stand Alone".

_Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair  
So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not_  
Violet hurried away and saw the stream. She gave a sob and jogged toward it.

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry_  
She stood at the edge of it. She wanted to join Quigley so badly.

_Another contusion, my funeral jag  
Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag  
You've got front row seats to the penitence ball  
When I grow up I want to be nothing at all! _  
She jumped in, convincing herself that she was a heavy rock, to never come to the surface.

_C'mon I said  
Get me the hell out of here  
Too young to die and my dear  
If you can hear me just walk away_  
The police found her body ten minutes later.


	24. Eyes Like Yours

"Eyes Like Yours" by Shakira

_Oh, you know I have seen  
A sky without sun  
A man with no nation  
Saints, captive in chains  
A song with no name  
For lack of imagination  
Ya he...  
And I have seen  
Darker than ebony_  
Quigley and Violet broke apart.

**Wow.** Quigley thought as he panted.

Violet was a good kisser.

_And now it seems, that I  
Without your eyes could never be_

It seems like they had known each other for years, even though it had only been days ago, when she and Klaus had stepped into that cave.

He was glad that those gnats had attacked them - just so that he could meet Violet.

_My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours_

He stroked Violet's face as she hugged him, her face in his chest.

She looked up at him, and he could practically see the fire dancing in her eyes.

_Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours_

Oh, those eyes. They were so penetrating.

They pretty much saw his soul.

_Oh, You know I seen  
A woman of means  
In rags and begging for pleasure  
Crossed a river of salt  
Just after I rode  
A ship that's sunk in the desert_

He hugged Violet, feeling like the luckiest guy of the world.


	25. Karma

"Karma" by Alicia Keys. It has some voodoo.

Quigley had never tried what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do it.  
He shakily opened a packet of pins and laid them out, one by one, on the table in front of him.

_Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore  
And how you need your space and give the keys back to your door  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me  
And still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave  
Now you're Talking bout a family_

Violet was strolling around the mall, looking for a good enough bridal shop. She had the familiar feeling that she was beeing watched.

_Now you're saying I complete your dreams  
Now you're sayin I'm your everything  
You're confusing me  
What you saying to me, don't play wit me, don't play wit me  
Cause_

Quigley picked up a doll. It was a mini replica of his sweetheart.

_What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back_

It killed him to have to do this, but it was for the sake of his family.

_I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you til 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse  
Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a fool  
I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me  
You never come thru  
Now you wanna be up under me  
Now you have so much to say to me  
Now you wanna make time for me  
Whatcha doin to me, you're confusin me  
Don't play with me don't play with me cause_

He picked up the pin and drove it into the dolls' stomach. Futher, futher.

_I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you till 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
Night after night knowing something goin on  
Wasn't long before I be gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me  
And never do what you're supposed to do  
No need to approach me fool, cuz I'm over you_

An hour later, he got a call from the hospital. She'd just collapsed at the mall, blood oozing everywhere.

_Gotta stop trying to come back to meIt's called Karma baby and it goes around_


	26. Up All Night

"Up All Night" by Matt Willis.

__

Violet couldn't sleep. She felt cold, and lonely.__

Keeping me up all night  
Baby do you fell alright  
Keeping me up all night  
I love that morning light  
Keeping me up all night  
Making me feel alright  
Keeping me up all night  
  
She got up and checked the time. Four o'clock.  
She shrugged and murmured, "What's the difference?"__

It's five in the morning  
Im out of my head  
And its alright

She got dressed hastily, and blearily found her keys and phone.__

I'm walking out of myself remembering her face  
I'm talking to a stranger  
I haven't seen for days  
I was smashing up computers  
Cause I can play the game and suffer of confusion  
I carry it on for days

What could she do this early in the morning?  
She found herself driving to Quigley's apartment.__

It's from all the faces from the places I've been going  
Lately I've been searching  
Cant stop searching and its gonna drive me crazy

"Quigley?"  
He opened the door, and when he saw who it was, his eyes widened.

"What . . . ?" she stopped short when she heard a familiar voice say, "Who's that?"

The speaker showed herself. Then Violet realised what day it was.  
_  
_Friday morning.__

Four in the morning im out of my head its alright  
Four in the morning I cant get you out my mind 


	27. Wings Of A Butterfly

"Wings of a Butterfly" by HIM.

"Wow. . . "  
Violet looked out into the stars. There were so many of them.

_  
Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice_

Violet realised she felt happier than ever, now that Duncan was in jail, and that she was now safe.

_Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul_

"Hey," Quigley stepped towards Violet, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Hey," Violet replied, and kissed him.  
"How's the telescope?"  
"It's really good, have a look . . ."

_This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime_

Violet realised this would be the happiest moment of her life.  
_For your soul_


	28. Drunken Lullabies

"Drunken Lullabies" by Flogging Molly.

_  
_Violet put down her dirty rag, and examined the steel-toed shoes she'd been polishing.

"Nice!" she remarked.

Her hair had purple streaks through it. She had a temp nose ring. and had lined her eyes with kohl. She was dressed in black leather.

For a night out on the town.__

Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again  
Five hundred years like Gelignite  
Have blown us all to hell  
What savior rests while on his cross we die  
Forgotten freedom burns  
Has the Shepard led his lambs astray  
to the bigot and the gun

She was wondering what Quigley would make of this.  
_**He's always asking me to change**_ Violet thought.  
_**So here I am.**___

Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again  
Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies

She pulled on the shoes and stood up.

The whole outfit when she was playing "miserable orphan" was getting boring.  
This outfit said, "Don't mess with me, or you'll get hurt". __

I watch and stare as Rosins eyes  
Turn a darker shade of red  
And the bullet with this sniper lie  
In their bloody gutless cell  
Must we starve on crumbs from long ago  
Through these bars of men made steel  
Is it a great or little thing we fought  
Knelt the conscience blessed to kill

She called Quigley and told him she would be at his apartment at 10 minutes.__

Ah, but maybe its the way you were taught  
Or maybe its the way we fought  
But a smile never grins without tears to begin  
For each kiss is a cry we all lost  
Though there is nothing left to gain  
But for the banshee that stole the grave  
Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies

"Oh, Quigley?"  
"Coming,"__

He opened the door, and his eyes widened.  
"Please don't hurt me! I don't have jewels - will cash do?"  
Violet giggled and pushed past him.__

I sit in and dwell on faces past  
Like memories seem to fade  
No colour left but black and white  
And soon will all turn grey  
But may these shadows rise to walk again  
With lessons truly learnt

Quigley shut the door, and turned around, just as Violet pounced on him.  
They kissed fiercely, as though glued together at the mouth.  
_  
When the blossom flowers in each our hearts  
Shall beat a new found flame _


	29. Wake Up

"Wake Up" by Hilary Duff.

_  
_Quigley and Violet. He could hardly believe it. The girl he loved was marrying **him**.__

There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me

Quigley was looking down the isle. Waiting. Longing to see Violet.__

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to getaway tonight

He knew that Violet was beatuiful 24/7, but everyone agreed that a girl is prettiest on her wedding day.__

I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

"Here Comes The Bride" began to play. Everyone craned his or her neck towards the back. Violet pranced into view on Klaus' arm, and everyone gasped.

She was in a beautiful velvet white dress, with her hair in an elegant knot, with a veil hanging from it. She also had some white rose buds encircling the bun, and was carrying a bouquet of white roses.  
_  
Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight_

She grinned at Klaus, and then looked ahead at Quigley, who was feeling the luckiest guy in the world to marry Violet. . .  
_  
The cities restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight_

Quigley gasped and opened his eyes. It had all been a dream . . ._  
__**Not if I could help it**__, _he thought, getting dressed and racing out the door.__

People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching

Violet opened her apartment door to find Quigley on one knee.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"What?" she asked blearily, pushing back her dishevelled hair.  
_  
They don't really know you now  
And forever _


	30. The Sharpest Lives

"The Sharpest Lives" by MCR.

__

"Great party!" slurred a neighbour.  
"Thanks." Quigley replied.  
The neighbour didn't notice the stiffness in his voice and she walked off.  
Quigley looked round.__

Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave

He was wondering what the influence of alcohol would do to Violet, with Duncan nearby.__

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band

He hoped nothing would happen. . ._**but it probably will**_ Quigley thought bitterly.__

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

"PARTY'S OVER, EVERYONE!" bellowed a voice from the corner.  
Everyone fell silent and turned towards the speaker.__

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

Violet. It was _**Violet**_who'd said that.  
Quigley's heart leapt to his throat.__

There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

"So, you didn't get drunk?" he asked.

"Nope!" she replied proudly. "Duncan did though."

"What? He didn't try anything?"

She sighed. "He did. But he's got a black eye."

Quigley smiled.__

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? 


	31. Whenever, Wherever

"Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira.

__

Violet had finished unpacking.

"Miss?"

She turned and saw a figure in the doorway.

"We're ready for you now."__

Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence

Being in France had been one of her lifelong dreams, and now that she was here . . .

She just couln't bear being without Quigley.__

Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody

She made a decision. She was going back.

She shoved all her possesions back into the suitcase and made to dash out of the room.  
_  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet_

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

"Allow me," a voice said from the doorway.

Strong arms lifted the suitcase from her arms.

"Uh, thanks." she saud distractedly.__

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

They were out on the street, him with the brim over his eyes signaling for a taxi, she looking up and down the street.__

Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river

Once they were in a taxi, they settled down. Violet pulled out a picture of Quigley and choked back a tear.__

Think out loud  
Say it again  
  
The stranger took off his hat.

Violet gasped and kissed him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should at least accompany you," Quigley grinned.__

Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes 


	32. Shadow

"Shadow" by Ashlee Simpson.

_  
_  
Violet sniggered as she spied on Quigley through the car window, watching him. She had never felt so spiteful in her life.__

I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door  
  
And once she got the sapphires, she might, oh, get Duncan to recieve them as the next oldest.  
_  
Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me_

She watched as Quigley balanced his groceries to pull out his keys to unlock the door.__

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity

_**BANG.**___

The match that had been attached to the door had worked. The sparks had set off the gas explosion she had rigged just ten minutes ago.  
_  
So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me_

Violet gave a cry of mirth as she watched. But then, she heard something.__

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past is in the past

"_**VIOLET!**__"_ bellowed Quigley's voice. _"__**I LOVE YOU!**__"_

Violet gasped and choked back a sob.__

Living in the shadow  
Living in a new day 


	33. Time To Dance

"Time to Dance" by Panic! The Disco.

__

Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
Cause that's just ridiculous...ly odd.  
Well, she sure is going to get it  
Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls now  
The walls line the bullet holes  
  
Quigley pointed the gun at Violet. She'd been tied up and beaten. She was shaking so much. . .  
_  
Have some composure  
And where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong_

Quigley strode out of Violet's view, still holding the gun at Violet.

"I can't believe this," he muttered. "I thought you'd never tell _**anyone**_, let alone him." __

Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

"You told Klaus what's been going on here," he snapped. "The least you could do is deny it!"__

She didn't choose this role  
But she'll play it and make it sincere  
So you cry,  
But they believe it from the tears  
And the teeth right down to the blood  
At her feet  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams

He aimed and said, "You'll never talk to him again."

Violet was still shrieking through her gag when he pulled the trigger.  
_  
__**CLICK!**___

Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op...  
Come on  
This is screaming "Photo op."

Quigley frowned._  
__**CLICK!**___

"Damn!" he cried. _**He'd forgotten to load the gun.**___

Boys will be boys, baby  
Boys will be boys 


	34. Holding Out For A Hero

"Holding Out For A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler.

Violet sat in the library, reading about locomotives and how they work, when she smelt something oddly familiar.

Smoke.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream_

_of what I need_

Violet got up, and checked through the panes of glass on the door. And sure enough, flames were spreading down the hallway.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

I need a hero

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

She turned. Flames were behind her, too.

She was trapped.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Violet coughed. The smoke was getting to her lungs.

She couldn't take it any more. She fainted.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

The next thing she knew, she was outside, out on the lawn, with Quigley's worried face peering down at her.

"Quig-" Violet started to say, but broke off as he kissed her.

_Through the wind end the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_


	35. I Miss You

"I Miss You" by Blink 182.

Quigley was sitting quietly in the corner, while everyone filed into the house in single file. Everyone had a very sad expression, but he, the person who loved and knew her most, was probably the only one whose sadness could not be expressed.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want _

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

Even though they'd just been at her funeral, he felt that Violet's lively spirit would always live on in his heart.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness _

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted _

_Webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_and hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

Everyone was crowding around a table on which Violet's portrait stood, surrounded by candles and flowers.

Quigley just wanted to join Violet, but he knew he was being selfish - he couldn't stand to upset his and Violet's family even more.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head_


	36. Voodoo Child

"Voodoo Child" by The Rogue Traders.

Violet was dressed up in her punk outfit again. And she was holding a doll.

_You're like Voodoo baby, _

_You just take hold. _

_Put your cards on the table baby, _

_Do I twist do I fold? _

It looks like she's after someone, right?

_**WRONG.**_

_You're like Voodoo Honey _

_All silver and gold? _

_Why don't you tell me my future? _

_Why don't I sell you my soul._

She sighed and opened a pack of pins. Quigley had tried this sort of thing on her, right?

_So here it comes - the sound of drums. _

_Here comes the drums, here comes the drums ?_

_**Why didn't I just die, then? Why?**_

_Baby, baby, baby! _

_You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child _

_Don't say maybe, maybe _

_It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone? _

She remebered that sensation - like being stabbed with a spear. She braced herself . . .

_You're like Voodoo baby, _

_Your kisses are cold! _

_Feel your poison running through me? _

_Let me never grow old. _

"Violet?"

Klaus walked in, but stopped at the horrible sight.

_You're like Voodoo honey, _

_My pictures you stole? _

In Violet's cold, dead hand was the doll.

It was an exact replica of herself.

_You play me like a puppet. _

_Sticking pins in a doll!_


	37. I Always Get What I Want

"I Always Get What I Want" by Avril Lavigne

Violet sobbed, her shaking hands over her face.

She was a snotty mess, and she was in that "I-desperately-need-a-tissue" stage of her crying.

_Every now and then we all want something_

_Even if there's no way of gettin' it_

_If i stomp my feet could that make me_

_Be the way around it, could I get myself around it_

"Violet?"

Quigley. It was Quigley.

If she could count on a friend to donate a shoulder, it was him.

_Get me what I want_

_Everything I don't got_

_Get me what I want_

_Cause I'm a big shot_

"What's wrong?"

"Everything," she gasped out.

_Don't wanna always have to be so nice_

_Don't wanna hear you say well thats just life_

_I dry out when I open my mouth_

_I make my way around it, make my way around it_

He gave her a sympathetic glance and put his arms around her.

She thought she sensed something else . . . Anger? Sadness?

_So give me what I want_

_I always get what I want_

_You don't want to see me when_

_I don't get what I want_

_That's not what you want_

He was holding her while she sobbed into his shoulder.

He didn't seem to mind that his T-shirt was wet and dripping with snot.

_I'm not about to take no for an answer _

_If I tell you I cant I'm still gonna go_

_I did it all by myself_

_I found my way around it _

He pulled out a pocket pack of tissues and mopped her face. . .

_Get me what I want_

_Everything I don't got_

_Get me what I want_

_Cause Im a big shot_

_So give me what I want_

_I always get what I want_

_Don't want to see me when_

_I don't get what I want_

_Thats not what you want_

He was moving closer . . .

_It's not to lovely_

_It could start to get ugly_

_It really bugs me_

_If I don't get my way_


	38. The Safest Place

"The Safest Place" by Leann Rimes.

Violet hugged her brother with some deep sorrow.

_Thank God that you were by my side.._

Even though she was moving to the Quagmire Mansion with the love of her life, she felt really sad that she was leaving her siblings vulnerable.

_Daytime I'm fine_

_Everything is back normal_

_Last night I thought that I would die_

_I had nightmares, I was so scared_

_Thank god that you were by my side_

_To hold me when I cried_

She let go of him to hug Sunny. The Baudelaire women were finally parting after all these years together. . .

_I wanna be strong_

_But I dont' wanna be alone tonight_

_I wanna believe that I can save the world_

_And make it right, but I'm only human_

_And you've got a hero's face_

_Right here in your arms is safest place_

_The safest place_

She let go of Sunny to hug Beatrice. "'Bye, Vi," she said sadly.

_It feels so real_

_You showed I could trust you_

_With emotions I had locked away_

_It was your touch, your words_

_They heal the deepest part of me_

_That only you can see_

Violet turned around and saw Quigley, the sight of him filling her with a warm glow.

"Meh," she shrugged, and hugged him too. She might as well, anyway.

_As long as I'm with you_

_As long as I can feel you_

_That's all I need to keep me going_

_On and on and on and on..._

_I wanna believe that I can save the world_

_And make it right, but I'm only human_

_And you've got a hero's face_

_Right here in your arms is safest place_

The safest place

They kissed. "Yuck," Sunny and Beatrice chorused togther.

She smiled up at him, and hugged him again.

_Right here in your arms is safest place..._


	39. The Show

"The Show" by Girls Aloud.

"I want a divorce," Violet and Quigley spluttered at the same time.

_If it's not you oh no I won't do that _

_You'll have to wait for me and that is that _

Violet felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She never thought this day would come . . .

_Shoulda known, shoulda cared _

_Shoulda hung around the kitchen in my underwear _

_Acting like a lady _

_You shoulda made me, oh _

_Shoulda jumped a little higher _

_Shoulda fluttered my mascara _

_Like a butterfly _

_Instead of being lazy _

_It woulda saved me _

Heaps of memories flashed by her mind's eye.

- when he asked her to marry him

- their first date

- their first kiss on Mount Fraught. . .

_Someone saved my heart today _

_Will someone turn the light back on? _

_Cos ever since you went away _

_The other rushes feels so wrong _

Violet could tell by Quigley's expression that she wasn't the only one lost in their thoughts.

_That special something, that they are hunting _

_They're always wanting, more and more _

She realised what she wanted. Not a divorce . . .

_Nobody sees the show _

_Not 'til my heart says so _

_If it's not you, oh no _

_I won't do that _

_Boy if you want to be my speciality _

_You'll have to wait for me and that is that _

_I won't , unless you want me to _

_I want, get in the queue _

_That special something, that they are hunting _

_They're always wanting, more and more _

They both had tears in their eyes.

"No way," they cried together, and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

_Shoulda made me now _

_Gotta save me now_


	40. Lonely Train

"Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry.

I watched Violet's inventive mind at work.

Jacques had talked about her skills like they were something to be worshiped.

But I was pretty doubtful about what she would do with a few forks, a half melted candelabra and ukelele strings.

_Big train rolling down the line_

_Makes me lonely_

_Sometimes I wish to ride away_

_Sometimes I want to ride away_

_Big plane flying through the clouds_

_Makes me worry_

_Sometimes I wish to fly away_

_Sometimes I want to ride away_

She smiled and asked me for my shoes.

_But you can't judge a book_

_Looking at the cover_

_You can't love someone_

_While messing with another_

_No, you can't win a war_

_Fighting with your brother_

_You wanna have peace_

_Gotta love one another_

She attached the forks to my shoes with the ukelele strings, then she explained how the forks would take hold of the ice in the waterfall.

_Big guns lighting up the sky_

_Makes me worry_

_Sometimes I wish to run away_

_Sometimes I want to run away_

I asked her about the candelabra, and she told me it was to test the ice.

_I have seen my brothers_

_In ashes on the ground_

_And maybe in a new life_

_We can turn this thing around_

She had thought of everything.

I'd completely underestimated her.

_No you can't judge a book_

_Gotta love one another_

_Can't judge a book_

_No you can't judge a book_

I smiled and realised that that warm glow inside me meant something.

Do I like her?

No way. I **love** her.


	41. My Heart Will Go On

"My Heart Will Go On", by Celine Dion.

Violet and Quigley were sitting on the couch, on opposite ends.

Klaus and Isadora were trying to be matchmakers again, and it was getting on everyone's nerves.

Worse yet, they'd left them with _Titanic_ on.

_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you. I feel you. _

_That is how I know you go on. _

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on. _

Quigley sniggered. He just wanted this to be over.

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

He looked over at Violet. She'd been sobbing and was sitting with all these used tissues.

_Love can touch us one time _

_And last for a lifetime _

_And never go till we're one _

_Love was when I loved you _

_One true time I hold to _

_In my life we'll always go on_

He had this funny fluttering feeling. He realised that he was feeling sorry for her.

_There is some love that will not go away _

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, _

_And I know that my heart will go on _

_We'll stay forever this way _

Without thinking, he crossed over to her, and gave her a kiss.

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

They pulled apart. "Sorry," he said breathlessly.

But Violet pulled him to her.


	42. Cold

"Cold" by Crossfade.

Quigley looked at Violet.

Her head was out the window that reminded him of a dog. Hair flying over her shoulders, squinting though the wind.

And laughing her lungs away.

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

He was really feeling blue. So blue . . .

What he wouldn't give to fel safe, carefree . . .

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold _

He really wanted to be free.

He then realised what he was thinking and shook his head.

No, he realised. Not suicide. That's being selfish.

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now i can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

Besides, he thought, Violet's been though the same I have.

_I never meant to be so cold_

She's the one of all people to understand - that's why you're an item, remember?

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me theres just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

He smiled as they pulled into the drive and Violet wound theb window back up, complaining that her hair was all tangled.


	43. When You Live

"When You Live" by Damone

Violet's heart ached. Quigley had broken up ith her a month ago.

So why was she still feling pain?

_all the lost kisses _

_and runaway tears_

_can't fix what your good mom and dad_

_have been saving in pictures_

_for all of these years_

_and it's sad..._

She really wasn't feeling too well.

_everything fades to black_

_yeah_

She suddenly realised this had nothing to do with Quigley - she was having a heart attack.

_all your selfish friends_

_play their monologue games_

_and mock everything that i am._

_but i don't let it face me_

_'cause they're all the same_

_don't be one of them._

She also realised that she might be dying.

_'cause the lights_

_will go down on your show_

_and as the scenes roll by..._

_there's something i wanted to say to you:_

She was halfway through dialing Quigley's number when her eyes rolled ionto the back of her head, and she passed out.

_when you live, live with your soul_

_not with your time._

_when you love, love with your heart._

_not with your mind._

_when you want to be something the world can define,_

_open up your eyes._

Why isn't anyone finding me? Her sub-conscious worried.

_accidents happen,_

_and confidence fails._

_but that's not what i'm trying to say._

_there this look in your eyes _

_that's been killing me here_

_for days..._

Quigley strode into the room at least a day afterward.

_so as the night drags on,_

_there's this i've been meaning to say to you:_

"Violet? Where are y-"

He spotted her on the floor.

_you can't fake it here_

_you can try all you want_

_but you'll break in here._

_you can laugh it off._

_tell your friends i'm soft._

_you can cry, you can scream_

_but i'll brush it off._

_you're not listening to_

_anything i'm trying to say._

His eyes were full of tears.

The poor guy - he'd actually come to try and beg her to take him back.

_you can't fake it here_

_open up your eyes_


	44. The Call

"The Call" by Backstreet Boys.

_Hello? _

_Hi its me whats up baby? im sorry listen im gonna be late tonight so dont stay up and wait for me ok? _

_Where are you? _

_what?? say... say that again _

_Hello? _

_You're really dropping out, I think my battery must be low. _

_Listen if you can hear me we're going to this place nearby, all right? Gotta go._

Violet was worried - until she had gotten the call.

She then realised what was happening - and decided on revenge.

_Let me tell you the story _

_'Bout the call that changed my destiny _

_Me and my boys went out _

_Just to end up in misery _

_Was about to go home when _

_There she was standing in-front of me _

_And said "Hi, I got a little place nearby _

_Wanna go?" _

Quigley was at the nightclub, when he'd passed out. He woke up in a warehouse, trapped in a sleeping bag.

_I should've said no _

_Someone's waiting for me _

_Then I called my girl up and said_

He wished that when he had called Violet he would have said what was really going on, but he had decided to leave her out of this.

It was war - with the mafia.

_Listen baby, I'm sorry _

_Just wanna tell you don't worry _

_I will be late _

_Don't stay up and wait for me _

_I said again, your dropping out _

_My battery is low _

_Just so you know _

_We're going to a place nearby _

_Gotta go _

He'd turned trator against them - and they wanted his head.

_Now two years gone, nothing's been won _

_I can't take it back, what's done is done _

_But one of her friends found out _

_That she wasn't my only one _

_And it eats me from inside _

_That she's not by my side _

_Just because I made that call, yeah _

He had run right back to his house, when an enormous BOOM! flew him backward, knocking the door off its hinges.

The smoke cleared to reveal Violet holding a revolver.


	45. Cassie

"Cassie", by Flyleaf, continuing from 2 stories"The Call" and "Shadow".

Violet walked over to Quigley's corpse, and with a look of revulsion, rolled him on his back with her toe.

_The question asked in order_

_To save her life or take it_

_The answer no to avoid death_

_The answer yes would make it_

_Make it_

She was really feeling -how do describe it? - _rebellious_.

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_Say yes to pull the trigger_

That was saying something, since the last time she had felt that way was when she had attempted to blow up Quigley and make it look like a gas leak.

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_And Cassie pulled the trigger_

She'd finally managed it - _kill Quigley Quagmire_.

_All heads are bowed in silence_

_To remember her last sentence_

_She answered him knowing what would happen_

_Her last words still hanging in the air_

_In the air_

With a satisfied smirk, she hoisted the body onto her shoulders and made for the old well.

_How many will die_

_I will die_

_I, I will say yes_

She threw him in.

His head was the last to sink, his eyes staring blankly up at her.

_Do you believe in God _

_And I will pull the trigger_


	46. Misfit

"Misfit" by Amy Studt.

Quigley looked down and gazed into those wonder, clear eyes looking up at him.

He couldn't believe Violet was his fiance.

_So you think you got it all worked out_

_You got your hotpants on_

_You got your arse right out, you_

_Think that you are something new and special_

_And me and my drab-dress, we won't do at all_

She was looking magnificant in deep purple brocade with a light, silvery pattern.

_Spent so long tryin' to fit the prototype_

_I kept slippin in the heels and I never got it right_

_What's the use?_

_What's the point?_

_You've got the wrong girl, oh_

They danced, and danced. They lost track of time looking into each other's eyes.

_So keep doing what you're _

_doing down there_

_Cos I'll be flying higher_

_Waste your own time_

_I don't care_

_Anything you can do, I can do better_

Fiona was frowning in the background.

Quigley knew she was jealous, but he didn't care.

_Fiona is the past. Violet is the future._

_All you girls _

_You look and flip your hair and wonder_

_why I'm still here, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_But, baby, that's ok_

He twirled Violet and led her into a graceful dip, in which her arm brushed hi cheekbone.

_All you girls _

_When you look into the mirror_

_Tell me how do you appear, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_But that's ok_

They strolled of the dancefloor to outstanding applause and cheers.

_So you got your little groups and gangs_

_You got your VIP_

_Your member-only things_

_Your happy-clappys and your VC crew_

_And if you get in their way, they got 10 on you_

"Good luck, Vi!"

"Best wishes!"

"Happy Easter!"

"It's Christmas, Bob."

"What's the difference?"

_And I don't wanna be in that game_

_Don't wanna follow the leader, no way_

_What's the use?_

_What's the point?_

_You've got the wrong girl_

They gazed into each others eyes for anothe rest of the night, and when they got home, they threw their arms aroun each other.

_So keep doing what you're doing down there_

_Cos I'll be flying higher_

_Waste your own time_

_I don't care_

_Anything you can do, I can do better_

"Are you sure we'll be okay?" Violet asked. "I mean, look at what happened with Lemony and my mother - why, this is her dress!"

"I think we'll be fine," Quigley whispered.

_So what we don't look the same?_

_So what we don't, so what we don't_

_So what I don't play your game?_

_So what I don't, so what I don't_

_So what if I don't?_


	47. Tourniquet

"Tourniquet" by Evanescence.

Violet slid a CD into the player and pressed play.

Her wrists showed signs that they had been slit - the right way, too.

_i tried to kill the pain _

_but only brought more _

_i lay dying _

_and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal _

_i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming _

_am i too lost to be saved _

_am i too lost? _

She was bleeding all over the place, and beginning to regret trying to stab herself.

_my God my tourniquet _

_return to me salvation _

_my God my tourniquet _

_return to me salvation _

She whipped out a handkerchief and put it to her leg, but in a matter of seconds it was stained.

_do you remember me _

_lost for so long _

_will you be on the other side _

_or will you forget me _

_i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming _

_am i too lost to be saved _

_am i too lost? _

She crawled over to the chest of drawers and pulled it open, searching for the tourniquets Quigley usually had stashed there.

But they weren't there.

_my wounds cry for the grave _

_my soul cries for deliverance _

_will i be denied Christ _

_tourniquet _

_my suicide _

She gave a cry of dismay.


	48. Everytime We Touch

"Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

Quigley just couldn't believe it. He thought that they would live happily ever after.

_I still hear your voice, _

_When you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch, _

_in my dreams _

_Forgive me my weakness, _

_But I don't know why, _

_Without you it's hard to survive _

Vowing to love each other for the rest of our lives . . . except that hers was short-lived.

_'Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss, _

_I swear I can fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side _

_'Cause every time we touch,_

He got out of bed and stared blankly into the mirror.

_I feel the static, _

_And every time we kiss, _

_I reach for the sky, _

_Can't you feel my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go, _

_Want you in my life. _

He whacked his head on it, and it broke, having the appearence of a spider web.

_Your arms are my castle, _

_Your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry _

_the good and the bad times, _

_We've been through them all. _

_You make me rise when I fall... _

He smiled as blood dripped through the deep welt on his forehead.

_'Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling _

_every time we kiss, _

_I swear I can fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side_


	49. Fireflies

"Fireflies" by Faith Hill.

Violet and Quigley glanced at each other and smiled.

They were at their reception party.

_Before you met me i was a fairy princess_

_I caught frogs and called them prince _

_And made myself a queen_

_Before you knew me i traveled 'round the world_

_I slept in castles and fell in love _

Klaus stood up and made to tap on his glass with a spoon, but shattered the glass instead.

Everyone laughed.

_Because i was taught to dream_

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture tinkerbell_

_They were just fireflies to the untrained eye_

_But i could always tell_

Klaus only showed exasperation for a secvond, then cleared his throat and started his speech as best man.

_I believe in fairytales and dreamers dreams like bed sheet sails_

_And i believe in peter pan and miracles _

_And anything i can to get by_

_And fireflies_

Violet slouched in her chair.

She couldn't be bothered listening to him, only when he said, "To Quigley and Violet!" did she sit up and beam.

_Before i grew up i saw you on a cloud_

_I could bless myself in your name and pat you on your wings_

_Before i grew up i heard you whisper so loud_

_"life is hard, and so is love, child, believe in all these things"_

They all drank to the couple, then set their glasses down.

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture tinkerbell_

_And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye _

_But i could always tell_

She walked outside, and Quigley followed her.

She hugged him and laid her head on his chest as they admired the fireflies glittering in the darkness.


	50. Going Under

"Going Under" by Evanescence.

"He isn't worth it," Sunny said, sounding exasperated.

She passed Violet a tissue and looked at how pathetic she was.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you _

_50 thousand tears I've cried _

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you _

_And you still won't hear me _

Violet and Quigley had broken up for the fifth time - oh yes, she was counting.

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself _

_Maybe I'll wake up for once _

_Not tormented...Daily defeated by you _

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom _

_I'm dying again... _

"Who cares about Quigley? He's changed you - and you know he's cheating on you. Why can't you just walk away - it'd make your life better."

_I'm going under _

_Drowning in you _

_I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through _

_I'm going under _

"But I love him," Violet sniffled.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies _

_So I don't know what's real and what's not _

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head _

_So I can't trust myself anymore _

_I'm dying again _

"You should just walk away from him, it's his loss."

"But-"

"No."

_So go on and scream _

_Scream at me _

_I'm so far away _

They stared into each others eyes. Then Violet wilted like a dead flower.

"You're right," Violet quietly sniffed.

"When aren't I?" Sunny said with an I'm-trying-to-be-modest-but-it's-not-working tone.

_I won't be broken again _

_I've got to breathe _

_I can't keep going under_


	51. Suddenly I See

"Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall.

Quigley was hanging out at Violet's karaoke bar.

He was still down in the dumps about her dumping him.

She still wasn't looking at him as she wiped down tables, took people's orders and reset the machine.

Suddenly, Quigley sat up straight. _**The machine . . .**_

No one was using it. He got up, set a song, and started singing.

_Her face is a map of the world_

_Is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl  
_

Everyone stopped and turned to watch him. Violet's face was saying, _**What is he**_** doing?  
**

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm_

_She holds you captivated in her palm_

_Suddenly I see _

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me  
_

Everyone had "aw" looks on their faces. One guy said, "The chick he's winning over better dig this, he stinks."

_I feel like walking the world_

_Like walking the world_

_You can hear she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember_

_What you heard_

_She likes to leave you hanging on her word  
_

Violet's face was looking different - she instead had a look of pity.

_And she's taller than most_

_And she's looking at me_

_I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine_

_Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower_

_A big strong tower_

_She got the power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see. . .  
_

She didn't even wait 'till he was finished. She rushed onto the stage and planted a kiss on his lips.


	52. Sweet Sacrifice

"Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence.

Violet was strolling along with Quigley, when a guy with a clown mask snatched her handbag.

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained.  
_

Quigley made to go after him.

"No, don't!" Violet pleaded, but he kissed her and away he was.

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
_

She watched as Quigley sped after clown-face.

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me. Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice.  
_

Quigley was gaining on him, and perhaps he knew that, because he made a sharp turn.

It caused Quigley to fall over - onto some broken glass.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.  
_

"Oh," Violet gasped as she knelt at his side.

_**I dream in darkness**_

_**I sleep to die,**_

_**Erase the silence,**_

_**Erase my life,**_

_**Our burning ashes**_

_**Blacken the day,**_

_**A world of nothingness,**_

_**Blow me away  
**_

"I'm okay," he gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he winced as he got up, and together they went back to their stroll.

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_


	53. Snow White Queen

"Snow White Queen" by Evanescence.

Violet hurried past Quigley, but Quigley grabbed her roughly.

_Stoplight, lock the door._

_Don't look back._

_Undress in the dark,_

_And hide from you,_

_All of you._

His face was looking sinister and Violet felt scared.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me._

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me._

_You don't know me._

"Hello, Violet." How could she feel this scared about _**Quigley**_, the guy she loved?

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

He was going to do something to her, she could tell.

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

"What's going on?" she asked, thinking it better to pretend she didn't know.

_Wake up in a dream._

_Frozen fear._

_All your hands on me._

_I can't scream_

His face clouded over.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me._

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

Quigley threw her from him and whipped out a knife.

_I can't save your life,_

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting._

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

"You could have been my queen," he whispered in her ear before moving in.


	54. Like You

"Like You" by Evanescence.

Quigley was dead. She couldn't believe it.

_Stay low._

_Soft, dark, and dreamless,_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness._

_I hate me,_

_For breathing without you._

_I don't want to feel anymore for you._

She decided what she was going to do.

_Grieving for you,_

_I'm not grieving for you._

_Nothing real love can't undo,_

_And though I may have lost my way,_

_All paths lead straight to you._

She dug up Quigley's casket.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

She opened the lid.

_Halo,_

_Blinding wall between us._

_Melt away and leave us alone again._

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there._

_I believe our love can see us through in death._

She said goodbye to the world.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

Because she was never to see it again.

_You're not alone,_

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone._

_I'll be right beside you forevermore._

And she climbed in.

She put Quigley's arm around her waist and closed the lid.

_I long to be like you, sis,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_And as we lay in silent bliss,_

_I know you remember me._

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

She figured that she should die of carbin dioxide poisoning.


	55. I Hate Everything About You

"(I Hate) Everything About You" by Three Day Grace.

"AH!" Violet screamed, punching her pillow.

She was at boarding school with Klaus, Sunny and the Quigmire tirplets.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

"Obnoxious jerk," she muttered. "Why did I kiss him on Mount Fraught?"

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

But why was she crying?

_Only when I stop to think about it_

She screamed again and punched a hole in the wall.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Since she'd taken karate, Violet had doubled her strength.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

But her knuckles were bruised and bleeding. Sighing, she got up and left her dorm to se the nurse.

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

She bumped into Quigley on the way.

Without thinking, she hugged him, sobbing.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

"Hey, it's okay," Quigley muttered. "I came to apologise."

Violet realised as she gazed into his sad eyes, _**That's why I kissed him.**_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_


	56. Sleep

"Sleep" by MCR.

Quigley was in hospital with a coma.

_Some say, now suffer all the children_

_And walk away a savior,_

_Or a madman and polluted_

_From gutter institutions._

_Don't you breathe for me,_

_Undeserving of your sympathy,_

_Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did._

Violet came to visit, and she replace the brown flowers on the table for fresh ones.

_And through it all_

_How could you cry for me?_

_Cause I don't feel bad about it._

_So shut your eyes,_

_Kiss me goodbye,_

_And sleep._

_Just sleep._

She then sat in a chair beside him, and started to cry.

_The hardest part is letting go of_

_Your dreams._

She really wanted Quigley back.

It had been a few months since the car crash and she really missed him.

_A drink for the horror that I'm in,_

_For the good guys, and the bad guys,_

_For the monsters that I've been._

_Three cheers for tyranny,_

_Unapologetic apathy,_

_Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again._

What Violet didn't see was that he was opening his eyes.

_The hardest parts_

_The awful things that I've seen._

"Vi?"

_Just sleep._

Violet cried with happiness and gave him a hug.

_Wake up!_


	57. Lips Of An Angel

"Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder.

Quigley watched as Violet began to sob.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

His heart broke as she removed her hands from her face and saw it was flushed and drained.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

He hugged her, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

They kissed.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Vi? Are you sure . . .

"Positive," she cried though her tears, and their kisses grew more passionate.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

They sunk into the bed, and it was then that Klaus walked in.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

He gave Violet a terrifying look, and angrily stomped out.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


	58. The Enemy

"The Enemy" by Godsmack..

Violet and Quigley looked quizically at each other. Why would Klaus be angry about them having sex?

_Hey! Oh, Mr. backstabbing son of a magee_

_You're living in a world that will soon be dying_

_And I know, everybody knows you try to be like me_

_But even at your best, as a man you couldn't equal half of me_

They ran after him, and when they caught up with him, he looked up at them with tears in his eyes and an angry glare.

_I am realizing, that everybody's lost their simple ways_

_And now that is here, I see it all so clearly_

_I've come face to face with the enemy, oh the enemy!_

The next thing they knew, they were tied up in chairs and had aching headaches.

_You! You're another tango talking punk to me_

_You're living inspiration for what I never wanna be_

_And I see, you've been blinded by what you believe_

_And now back up and sit down, shut up and act like you need to be_

"You 'wake now?" he asked in a sugared voice.

Violet glanced around and spotted the knife wedged between the table and the dishwasher with the blade out, and spotted another in his hand.

_I am realizing, that everybody's lost their simple ways_

_And now that is here, I see it all so clearly_

He got to Violet and untied her, but he grabbed hold of her and positioned her so that the back of her neck was bumping against the knife.

He held the other knife in front if her neck, so that if she moved either back or forwards she would be headless.

I've come face to face with the enemy, oh the enemy!

_Come to me, come to me, the enemy, come to me, come to me_

Quigley was crying out "No, Violet!" and Klaus' eyes were gleaming.

_So predicting, you're the reason why_

_I lie_

"I don't want to do this, but if you want sex with him, you deserve to die."

_Simple decision took too much time_

_To fly_

_Oh, check me, check me..._


	59. Heartbeats

"Heartbeats" by Styles and Breeze.

Violet stared up at Klaus with wide, wide eyes. She was sure she'd misheard him . . .

_And my heart beats.. _

Violet was confused. Really, she was so confused . . .

_Alone tonight, _

_stars shining bright, _

_and i dream that you're beside me, _

_I wait for you... _

_what can i do? _

_heaven knows if only you'd love me... _

The only reason why he was doing this would be - but no, she thought with a laugh, that was impossible.

But was it?

_And my heart beats, _

_just like a drum, _

_And my heart beats, _

_it goes boom, boom, boom, _

_And I'm pleading you wont let me go_

Violet felt terrified at the theory that Klaus was **liking** her.

But it seemed to be the only explanation of why she had two knives scraping her neck.

_Feeling the heat, _

_my body's weak, _

_In my world your love surrounds me, _

She loved Quigley, no question.

The trouble now was - how to get out of this situation?

_I wonder what, _

_we have begun, _

_wont you put your arms around me?_

But the solution came to her in one, sweeping thought of brilliance.


	60. Lithium

"Lithium" by Evanescence.

Violet used her hands to grip the floor and kicked Klaus' shin.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

With a cry of pain, Klaus fell to the floor.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone._

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show._

_Never wanted it to be so cold._

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

Violet somersulted(?) forward and the tip of the knife that Klaus had been holding had lodged itself between the floorboards, exactly where she had been sitting.

_I can't hold on to me,_

_Wonder what's wrong with me._

She kicked Klaus in the stomach and ran to untie Quigley without a second glance.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time._

_Drown my will to fly._

_Here in the darkness I know myself._

He got out of the chair and they ran for it, Klaus getting up and hurling a knife though the air at them.

_Can't break free until I let it go._

_Let me go._

They ducked just in time. The blade had wedged into the wall . . .

_Darling, I forgive you after all._

_Anything is better than to be alone._

. . .and the pair were gone.

_And in the end I guess I had to fall._

_Always find my place among the ashes._


	61. Ain't No Other Man

"Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera.

Violet stared at the tv in disgust at this new song that Isadora liked so much.  
_Just do your thang honey!_

_I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense._

She flinched and turned it off, as Christina came on in a corset.

Quigley was coming home anyway, so she wanted to free up the cable so he could watch his cartography show.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do.  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._

She heard his car pull up and she rushed outside to greet him with a long kiss.

_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!_

Quigley and Violet broke apart when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," they said together, and laughed.

"You can get it, Vi." Quigley whispered.

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

Violet ran inside as Quigley pulled out a blue velvet box from his pocket and looked at it.

"If only that phone hadn't rung . . ."

_You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

Violet angrily answered the phone.

"What?"  
"Hey yourself, purple."  
"Izzy! Why ring now?"  
"I just wanted to know what you thought about it."  
"It? As in . . . ?"  
"The song!"

Violet held the reciever away so Isadora wouldn't hear her laugh.

_And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you._


	62. Wasteland

"Wasteland" by 10 Years.

_Change my attempt good intentions_

Violet put up a card on the mantel.

She was smiling, and she couldn't stop herself letting out a whoop of glee.

_Crouched over  
You were not there  
Living in fear  
Signs were not really that scarce  
Obvious tears  
I will not hide you through this  
I want you to help  
Please see  
The bleeding heart perched on my shirt  
Die, withdraw  
Hide in cold swear  
Quivering lips  
Ignore remorse  
Naming a kid, living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red_

She was happy, and no one could really stop her from being happy on Valentine's.

_Change my attempt good intentions  
Should i, could i  
Here we are with your obsession  
Should i, could i_

She spun around and crash-landed onto the couch, giggling like nothing before.

_Crowned hopeless  
The article read living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red  
but i will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help_

She had smiled at many people today, who in response had given her a startled look.  
_  
Heave the silver hollow sliver  
Piercing through another vctim  
Turn and tremble be judgemental  
Ignorant to all the symbols  
Blind the face with beauty paste  
Eventually you'll one day know_

Quigley came in with a bunch of roses and a kiss.

_Change my attempt good intentions  
Limbs tied, skin tight  
Self inflicted his perdition  
Should i, could i  
Change my attempt good intentions  
Should i, could i_

They hugged, as Violet thought, "**Things can't get better than this . . .**"


	63. Grace Kelly

"Grace Kelly" by Mika.

Violet hated Quigley.

_Do I attract you?  
Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?  
Am I too dirty?  
Am I too flirty?  
Do I like what you like? _

She didn't know why, she just hated him.

They were like water and oil.

_I could be wholesome  
I could be loathsome  
I guess Im a little bit shy  
Why dont you like me?  
Why dont you like me without making me try? _

Quigley was wondering what went wrong. He loved Violet . . .

_I try to be like Grace Kelly  
But all her looks were too sad  
So I try a little Freddie  
Ive gone identity mad! _

Tears filled his eyes as he remebered their great times together.

_I could be brown  
I could be blue  
I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful  
I could be purple  
I could be anything you like  
Gotta be green  
Gotta be mean  
Gotta be everything more  
Why dont you like me?  
Why dont you walk out the door! _

Violet heard some sobbing next room, so rolling her eyes, she went to investigate.

_How can I help it  
How can I help what you think?  
Hello my baby  
Hello my baby  
Putting my life on the brink  
Why dont you like me_

Her heart shattered at the sight of his face.

_Why dont you like me  
Why dont you like yourself?  
Should I bend over?  
Should I look older just to be put on the shelf? _

She shuffled over to him and looked into his eyes.  
_  
Say what you want to satisfy yourself  
But you only want what everybody else says you should want _

She leaned in and they kissed.


	64. Medicated Like Your Mother

"Medicated Like Your Mother" by Black For Trade

Quigley was very, very down.

_I'm your savior in your skin, _

_Telepathic within,_

_Blood and bone, _

_Right through your door,_

_I forced pink gashes onto your walls,_

_Force us to love you,_

_Just once more!_

He barely flinched as he swiped the Stanly knife across his wrist, making a long, long cut.

_Where's my thank you,_

_Polite in hate,_

_I've worked so hard,_

_To take fourth your filthy state!_

He put the blood-stained knife down as he heard a knock on the door.

_Medicated like your mother,_

_Purified the drink,_

_The kids are coming down with guns,_

_Like every other sin!_

He didn't even bother to wipe the red river, which trickled down his arm and left a trail on the carpet as he answered the door.

_And so you never cared to say,_

_What kind of world this may be,_

I bet you're sober from being another teen –

_And dress in my eye color,_

_I wonder of the truth,_

_Maybe just one more touch... _

_I'm using you!_

It was Violet.

She was wringing her hands and asked in a nervous voice, "Can I come in?"

What was she here for _**now**_?

_And fng taking chances,_

_That leaves you astray,_

_Your lying, I can feel it, _

_Like dawn faking day,_

_So pretty Violet,_

_Silky skin and dust,_

_Sing for me once more,_

_Oh, Just one more touch!_

She sat on the couch and blurted out, "I love you!"

Quigley made a grab for the tissues to wipe up his red river.

_Purified the drink,_

_The kids are coming down with guns,_

_Like every other sin!_

"I love you too," he replied with a grin.


	65. Standing In The Rain

"Standing In The Rain" by Billy Talent.

Violet examined her fingernails.

Well, at their length, it seemed pretty pointless to call them fingernails.

Talons was perhaps a better name.

_My head, it hurts_

_Each day it's getting worse_

They scratched at her face as she put her head in her hands.

**How** could she have let the situation get this far? she was asking herself.

_My looks and smile _

_Have now become my curse_

_Tight lips, red skirt_

_The neverending street_

The nails left trails of blood on her face.

_Big car, little man_

_My lover for a fee_

But it wasn't her blood.

She was crouched on wooden floorboards next to a body.

_So if you see me will you just drive on by?_

_Or will I catch the twinkle inside your eye?_

_And if you want me well I guess I want you_

_Oh pretty baby how could you?_

Next to Quigley.

She let out a howl of anguish.

_Standing in the rain _

_Milk carton mug-shot baby_

_Missing since 1983_

How could she have let those nails take over her?

_Standing in the rain_

_20 years of dirty needles _

_Raindrops runnin' through my veins_

Only one option was left.


	66. Dead Skin Mask

"Dead Skin Mask" by Slayer.

Quigley was watching Violet put some nail strengthener on her nails.

He looked at his own, yellow stumps and wondered about the mystery that had been haunting him practically all his life . . .

_How great for you to come_

_Ive been here long_

_Now that you've arrived_

_Please stay awhile_

_And I promise I won't keep you long_

_I'll keep you forever_

. . . women.

He wondered why so many girls had gone vain over the last twenty-five years.

Even Violet was going a little feminine.

_Graze the skin with my finger tips_

_The brush of dead cold flesh pacifies the means_

_Provocative images delicate features so smooth_

_A pleasant fragrance in the light of the moon_

He picked up a pair of tweezers and an eyelash curler.

"What are these for?"

Violet pointed to each, while not taking her eyes off her nails.

"This one's for your eyebrows, this one's for your eyelashes."

_Dance with the dead in my dreams_

_Listen to their hallowed screams_

_The dead have taken my soul_

_Temptation's lost all control_

He felt a deja vu, and remembered the time he was explaining the contents of his toolbox to her while he fixed the car.

_Simple smiles elude psychotic eyes_

_Lose all mind control rationale declines_

_Empty eyes enslave the creations_

_Of placid faces and lifeless pageants_

He also remembered the cut he'd gotten on the back of his hand, which Violet had treated like a broken leg.

_In the depths of a mind insane_

_Fantasy and reality are the same_

He looked at the scar that remained, then smiled.


	67. Blood

"Blood" by MCR.

Violet wearily crawled out of her coffin bed and looked around for Quigley.

But he wasn't there.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation _

_Send you roses when they think you need to smile _

Violet began to panick, until she saw him in the doorway, chuckling.

"Not funny!" she laughed, showing her fangs.

Quigley revealed some vivid pink roses with a flourish.

_I can't control myself because I don't know how _

_And they love me for it honestly I'll be here for a while_

"Sorry about the color," he whispered sheepishly as she accepted them.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowy.

_So give them blood, blood _

_Gallons of the stuff _

_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough_

"They were originally white, but on my way home I came across a victim," he grinned, showing blood dripping off his teeth.

_Give them blood, blood, blood _

_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood._

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys _

_They can fix me proper with a bit of luck _

Violet playfully tried to smack him.

Quigley ducked, but she laughed.

_The doctors and the nurses they adore me so _

_But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck_

_I gave you blood, blood _

_Gallons of the stuff _

_I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough _

Violet's expression turned angry as she screeched,

_**"Why didn't you save some for me?"**_

_I gave you blood, blood, blood _

_I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_


	68. Rehab

"Rehab" by Amy Winehouse.

Quigely was feeling very bad. His mental health was down the tubes.

_I'd rather be at home with ray _

_I ain't got 70 days _

_Cos there's nothing, nothing you can teach me _

_That I can't learn, from yester halfaway_

He thought that if he didn't hear from Violet any day now, he'd kill himself.

_Didn't get a lot in class _

_But I know it don't come in a shot glass _

_They're tryin to make me go to rehab _

_I said no, no, no _

_Yes I been black, but when I come back _

_You wont know, know, know. _

He didn't know that Violet was being held hostage by a familar person.

_I aint got the time, _

_And if my Daddy thinks im fine, _

_He's tried to make me go to rehab, _

_I wont go, go, go. _

She loved Quigley so much.

_The man said, why you think you here? _

_I said, I got no idea _

_Im gonna, im gonna loose my baby _

_So I always keep a bottle near _

Why, oh why was she ignoring his calls? He decided to find out.

_Said, I just think you're depressed _

_Kiss me, yeah baby _

_And the rest _

He went to her apartment and burst in without knocking. . .

_I don't ever wanna drink again _

_I just, ooo, I just need a friend _

_Im not gonna spend 10 weeks _

_Have everyone think im on the mend _

. . . only to recieve a bullet in the head.

But not before seeing Violet tied up in a chair.

_It's not just my pride _

_It's just til these tears have dried_


	69. Coming Undone

"Coming Undone" by KoRn.

_Keep holding on_

_When my brain's tickin' like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me_

_Sweet bitter words_

Violet was in the chair, shrieking through her gag as Quigley fell to the floor.

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along mocking bird_

_You don't affect me_

The blood flowing out seemed endless, but then she always knew that he had a big heart.

_That's right_

_Deliverance of my heart_

_Please strike_

_Be deliberate_

_Wait_

_I'm coming undone_

_Irate_

_I'm coming undone_

_Too late_

_I'm coming undone_

_One looks so strong_

Her captor lowered the gun, and resumed pacing the room in that sneaky manner of theirs.

_So delicate_

_Wait_

_I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

I'm coming undone

_One looks so strong_

_So delicate_

Violet was struggling in the chair, longing to check his condition.

For you see, she had just realised her feeelings for him.

_Choke choke again_

_I thought my demons were my friends_

_Getting me in the end_

_They're out to get me_

_Since I was young_

_I've tasted sorrow on my tongue_

_And this sweet sugar gun_

_Does not protect me_

Both Violet and captor looked around as Quigley gasped for air.

_That's right_

_Trigger between my eyes_

_Please strike_

_Make it quick now_

The captor walked over and kicked his head, knocking him into unconsciousness.

_I'm trying to hold it together_

_Head is lighter than a feather_

_Looks like i'm not getting better_

_Not getting better_

"Shut it, you," they said.


	70. Figure 09

"Figure .09" by Linkin Park.

Violet shrieking through her gag, her captor pacing the room, and Quigley unconscious on the floor with a bullet in his head. . .

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts_

_and the pain attached to them_

_Sometimes I wonder why this is happenin'_

_It's like nothing I could do would distract me when_

Quite photogenic.

_I think of how I shot myself in the back again_

_'Cause from the infinite words I could say I _

_Put all the pain you gave to me on display_

_But didn't realize _

_Instead of setting it free I_

_took what I hated and made it apart of me_

Violet had never heard her captor speak (except for saying "Shut it, you.") and didn't know who s/he looked like, because they were wearing a ski mask.

_It Never Goes Away..._

_And now_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be right here_

_You've become a part of me _

_You'll always be my fear_

_I can't separate_

But s/he stopped pacing around the room, and started doing something else. . .

_Myself from what I've done_

_Giving up a part of me_

_I've let myself become you_

_You..._

_Hearing your name _

_the memories come back again_

_I remember when it started happenin'_

_I'd see you in every thought I had and then_

_my thoughts slowly found words attached to them._

_And I knew as they escaped away I was_

_committing myself to 'em_

. . . taking the ski mask off.

Violet practically held her breath.

WHO was the person who'd taken her hostage, shot Quigley in the head and kicked him unconscious (was he okay?), and who knows what else?

_And every day _

_I regret saying those things_

_cause now I see_

_that I took what I hated and made it apart of me._

_get away from me!_

_Give me my space back_

_You've gotta just go_

_Everything just comes down to memories of you!_

_I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know!_

Who-dun-it? She was about to find out.

_I've let you go!_

_So get away from me!_

_Give me my space back_

_You've gotta just go!_


	71. Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks

"Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks" by Panic! At the Disco.

The ski mask was coming off, and Violet was hiolding her breath. . .

_Watch your mouth_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Because your speech is slurred enough _

_That you just might swallow your tongue _

_I'm sure you'd want, want to give up the ghost _

_With just a little more poise than that _

But no! It couldn't be! Violet pinched herself, but it hurt.

It was . . .

. . . ISADORA!!

_Or was it God who chokes _

_In these situations, running late? _

_No, no, he called in_

Why would she do that to her own brother?

_The hospice is _

_A relaxing weekend getaway _

_Where you're a cut above all the rest _

_Sick and sad patients _

_On first name basis with all the top physicians _

Izzy flipped her hair back and said in a dangerous-but-cordial tone, "Hey, purple."

_Prescribed pills _

_To offset the shakes _

_To offset the pills _

_You know you should take_

_It a day at a time_

_**"Why?"**_ Violet burst out in a whine. "Why do all this?"

_That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound _

_To the support on the line _

_And with the way you've been talking _

_Every word gets you a step closer to hell_

Isadora looked at Quigley's body lovingly and whispered softly, "Because he didn't love me back. . ."

_**What the . . .**_

_That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound _

_To the support on the line _

_And with the way you've been talking _

_Every word gets you a step closer to hell_

" . . . and you're the perfect bait."

_I am _

_Alone in this bed, house, and head _

Violet was whacked around the head . . .

_And she never fixes this _

_But at least she..._

. . . and the apartment was silent once more.


	72. Leave Get Out

"Leave (Get Out)" by Jojo. I've heard of this song, so maybe that's a bonus.

"So, how was your trip?" Violet asked, not really caring about the answer.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe _

_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me_

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

_Hope you know that when it's late at night_

Quigley had that strained look - jet lag.

_I Hold on to my pillow tight_

_And think of how you promised me forever_

_Could make me feel this way_

_Is just a chance to say_

He started blabbing, blah blah blah, I missed my bus, blah blah blah . . .

_Get Out, right now, _

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone _

She just kept eye contact with him and didn't pay attention to what was coming out of his mouth.

_'Cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time _

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold_

_To go behind my back and call my friend _

Until he said, ". . . so that's it. I'm done for."

_**Wait. Back up a frame.**_ "What did you say?"

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head_

_Because you left her number on your phone_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

_Well it didn't work out that way_

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave_

_Because my heart is breakin'_

_With every word I'm sayin'_

_I gave up everything I had_

"I kissed someone else."

Violet's insides were boiling like a pot of hot water cooking spaghetti.

_On something that just wouldn't last _

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these_

_Eyeee-eeee-eeees _

_Ooooh, ooooh_

_Get out_

_**SLAP!**_ A red handprint appeared on Quigley's face. It stood out quite a lot against his pale skin.

_Get out _

_You and me_

_It's too late _

_You ohh _

_Bout her _

_You said that you would treat me right _

_but it was just a waste of time _

She walked out and sat on a rock. Her face crumpleed as she felt tears burn her eyes.


	73. Smile

"Smile" by Lily Allen.

Violet's sobbing was coming from the garden.

Quigely was feeling really ashamed of himself.

_I was so lost back then _

_but with a little help from my friends _

_I found the light in the tunnel at the end_

He felt his face and winced. That hand print was still there.

_now you're calling me up on the phone _

_so you can have a little whine and a moan _

_and its only because you're feeling alone _

He looked up and saw Violet in the doorway.

_at first when I see you cry _

_yea it makes me smile _

_yea it makes me smile_

Was Quigley imagining it . . . she was smiling?

_at worst I feel bad for awhile _

_but then I just smile _

_I go ahead and smile_

Then she laughed.

It was a cold, mirthless laugh that rattled Quigley's vertebrae.

It was a laugh that accompanied the trademark aura of menace.

_whenever you see me _

_you say that you want me back _

_and I tell you it don't mean jack _

_no it don't mean jack_

As he sat there, watching her laugh, he wondered if it would be the last thing he ever saw.

_I couldn't stop laughing no I just couldn't help myself _

_see you messed up my mental health _

_I was quite unwell _

Then it went black, and he was dead to the world until he regained consciousness.


	74. Straight Lines

"Straight Lines" by Silverchair.

"Hey," Quigley said softly, plunking himself on the couch Violet was sitting on.

She was painting her nails, but her hands were shaking and she was holding back sobs.

_Breathing from a hole in my lung_

_I had no-one_

_With faces in front of me_

_Racing through the void in my head_

_To find traces_

_Of a good luck academy_

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Great. Just great. Just when he'd decided to tell her that he loved her.

_Sparks ignite in training for thought_

_About no-one_

_And nothing in particular_

_Watched the sick and suckered and drove_

_Resent nothing_

_There's good will inside of me_

Violet clutched the bottle in her hand. Her knuckles were going white.

"Sunny's dead," she said, very quiet. "In a car crash.

Silence, as they held eye contact. Then . . .

"Oh!" Violet wailed and hugged him.

_Wake me up low with a fever_

_Walking in a straight line_

_Set me on fire in the evening_

_Everything will be fine_

_Wake me up strong in the morning_

_Walking in a straight line_

_Lately I'm a desperate believer_

_But I'm walking in a straight line_

Quigley was startled, then started rubbing her back.

Tears burned his own eyes. Not only for his own grief, but to see Violet fall apart like this - well, he couldn't stand it.

_Something that I'll never forget_

_I felt desperate_

_Stuck to the marrow_

_Invisible to everyone else_

_I'm a sex change_

_And a damsel with no heroin_

"I love you," he murmured. _**Oops, that had slipped out**_.

"I love you, too," she whispered in his ear, and they kissed.

It was a long kiss. After what felt like serveral weeks, they broke apart.

_I don't need no time to say_

_There's no changing yesterday_

_If you keep talking and I keep walking in straight lines_

They again hugged.

"Thank you," Violet muttered.


	75. Bad Boy

"Bad Boy" by Casada.

It was a lively masquerade party.

Quigley was holding a golden mask to his eyes and surveying the room.

His eyes fell on a young woman dressed in purple brocade.

She was holding a bronze mask to her eyes, and they locked eyes.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day _

_My stone heart was breaking _

_My love ran away _

_This moments I knew I would be someone else _

_My love turned around and I fell _

Once he looked in her eyes, he didn't want to look away.

They seemed really familiar. Like Violet Baudelaire's.

Wow, Quigley thought. Violet was ages ago.

_Be my bad boy, be my man _

_Be my week-end lover _

_But don't be my friend _

_You can be my bad boy _

_But understand _

_That I don't need you in my life again_

He walked up to her and extended his hand to her in a bow.

She laughed and took his hand.

After they had been dancing for ten minutes, Klaus Baudelaire announced, "Everyone take off their masks!"

And they did so. Quigley found out who the young woman was.

_You once made this promise _

_To stay by my side _

_But after some time you just pushed me aside _

_You never thought that a girl could be strong _

_Now I'll show you how to go on _

_**It was her.**_

Miss Baudelaire.

She had tears in her eyes.

"It's nice to see you," Violet whispered, and they hugged.


	76. Beautiful Liar

"Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira.

Quigley was alone.

He went to the playground and sat on the swing.

He was a lone figure, with an aura of sadness.

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

_He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar_

_Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_You never know_

_Why are we the ones who suffer_

_I have to let go_

_He won't be the one to cry_

It wasn't fair. It hadn't been Violet's time to go, he'd known it.

But the Big Guy obviously thought different.

_Let's not kill the karma_

_Let's not start a fight_

_It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_Can't we laugh about it_

_It's not worth our time_

_We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

He never thought he'd see the day when he'd cry.

But sure enough, tears were buring his eyes.

_I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_

_I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again_

_I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

_You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

They splashed onto his hands.

_Tell me how to forgive you_

_When it's me who's ashamed_

_And I wish could free you_

_Of the hurt and the pain_

_But the answer is simple_

_He's the one to blame_

And then he had a flashback.


	77. Bang The Doldrums

"Bang The Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy.

He shuddered, trying to pull away from the memory.

No! I don't want to remem-

**"Vi? Vi!"**

**"Over here," she called as she stepped out of the shadows.**

**"This house of mirrors creeps me out," he confessed.**

**She stepped forward an touched a pane of glass.**

**Her eyes were sad, and her knuckles were white.**

**He walked over, his steps echoing in the otherwise empty building.**

**Suddenly . . . **_**BANG!**_

_I wrote a goodbye note in lipstick on your arm_

_When you passed out_

_I couldn't bring myself to call_

_Except to call it quits_

**The pane behind them shattered, looking like a spiderweb.**

**"RUN!" he yelled, but she was already on her way.**

**"Violet!" he screamed. "Where are you?"**

_Best friends_

_Ex-friends till the end_

_Better off as lovers_

_And not the other way around_

_Racing through the city_

_Windows down_

_In the back of yellow checkered cars_

No. The memory fell like water in cupped hands.

He didn't **want** to remember. But her knew he had to . . .

_You're wrong_

_Are we all wrong_

_This city says..._

**"Violet!"**

**"Over here!"**

**She was on her belly, using her arms to pull herself towards him.**

**"I love you!" he cried.**

**"I-**

_**BANG!**_

_Come hell or high water_

_Well I'm feeling hot and wet_

_I can't commit to a thing_

_Be it heart or hospital_

**She was face down on the floor. **

**He ran to turn her over and got blood on his hands.**

**His own life felt like it had slipped away in that one moment.**

_The tombstones were waiting_

_They were half-engraved_

_They knew it was over_

_Just didn't know the date_

He wrenched himself out of the memory and pulled something out of his pocket, tears in his eyes.

_And I cast a spell over the west to make you think of me_

_The same way I think of you_

_This is a love song in my own way_

_Happily ever after below the waist_

It was a piece of glass.


	78. Let Go

"Let Go" by Frou Frou

Life is to be lived.

At least to the fullest.

In Quigley's case, it was different.

_Drink up baby down_

_Are you in or are you out?_

_Leave your things behind_

_'Cause it's all going off without you_

We all know that **things are not what they appear** . . .

Quigley shook that thought off.

Darn Lemony Snicket and his series of books.

_Excuse me too busy you're writing a tragedy_

_These mess-ups_

_You bubble-wrap_

_When you've no idea what you're like_

Darn everyone.

It's only about him and Violet.

His heart swelled with happiness.

They'd gotten over all the hurdles and they finally had the chance to be together.

_So, let go_

_Jump in_

_Oh well, what you waiting for?_

_It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So, let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

He practically floated through the door after getting home from work.

_It gains the more it gives_

_And then advances with the form_

_So, honey, back for more_

_Can't you see that all the stuff's essential?_

But there was something wrong.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew by now when there wasn't something right.

_Such boundless pleasure_

_We've no time for later_

_Now you can wait_

The answer to that was in the bedroom.

_**BANG!**_

He fell on the floor, blood soaking the carpet, as Duncan's shadow stepped over him.

_You roll your eyes_

_We've twenty seconds to comply_


	79. Scars

"Scars" by Papa Roach.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

As people know, your love being rejected by the object of your love is one of life's most painful situations.

With Quigley, he was getting used to it.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_I'm pissed cause you came around_

_Why don't you just go home_

_Cause you channel all your pain_

_And I can't help you fix yourself_

_You're making me insane_

_All I can say is_

Time and time again, Violet had rejected him.

Flowers in the face, door slams, sore toes, you name it.

_I tried to help you once_

_Against my own advice_

_I saw you going down_

_But you never realized_

_That you're drowning in the water_

_So I offered you my hand_

_Compassions in my nature_

_Tonight is our last stand_

Tonight, it was different.

She had actually decided to give him a chance.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_You shouldn't ever come around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

They had a pleasant candlelit dinner under the stars, pointing shooting stars to each other, joking and laughing.

_Cause you're drowning in the water_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_And I left my heart open_

_But you didn't understand_

_Go fix yourself_

He was hoping that it went well . . .

And it did. She asked him out for the following night.

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_


	80. My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon

"My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon" by Fall Out Boy.

Sigh. Violet nails were really getting out of hand.

Whenever she tapped a window or surface, there was a loud _THUD_.

_I spent most of last night dragging this lake_

_for the corpses of all my past mistakes_

_sell me out - the joke's on you_

_we are salt - you are the wound_

_empty another bottle_

_and let me tear you to pieces_

Her inner animal was coming out . . . and only a certain someone could shove it back in.

_this is me wishing you_

_into the worst situations_

_I'm the kind of kid_

_that can't let anything go_

_but you wouldn't know a good thing _

_if it came up and slit your throat_

She opened the enormous stained glass doors of Quigley's study.

_**Quigley!**_

_Your remorse hasn't fallen on deaf ears_

_rather ones that just don't care_

_cause I know_

_that you're in between arms somewhere_

Thank goodness he was in here.

The Manor was such a big place, she didn't want to be wondering around the entire afternoon looking for him.

She tumbled onto the floor, and lifted her face to find Quigley

_next to heartbeats_

_where you shouldn't dare sleep_

_Now I'll teach you a lesson _

_for keeping secrets from me_

He looked up from his list of figures and took in her sweaty face, her blootshot eyes . . .

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he said rather calmly.

_Take your taste back_

_peel back your skin_

_and try to forget how it feels inside_

_you should try saying no once in a while_

_oh once in a while_

Her eyes widened as she saw Quigley, and an almost evil smile faded her beautiful features.

"I was pregnant," she said shortly before passing out.

_And did you hear the news?_

_I could dissect you _

_and gut you on this stage_

_not as eloquent as I may have imagined_

_but it will get the job done_

He got up and raced to her side, al the while saying to himself, "She _was_ pregnant?"

_every line is plotted and designed_

_to leave you standing_

_on your bedroom window's ledge_

His worst fears were confirmed as he examined her blood stained nails, and her front was covered in blood.

_and everyone else that it hits_

_that it gets to_

_is nothing more than collateral damage_

And his face had gone pale.


	81. It Takes Two

"It Takes Two" by Marvin Gaye.

"My gawd, can't you think of anyone but yourself?" she shrieked.

_One can have a dream, baby_

_Two can make that dream so real_

_One can talk about bein' in love_

_Two can say how it really feels_

"But hon-"

"Don't you say that!"

_One can wish upon a star_

_Two can make that wish come true, yeah_

_One can stand alone in the dark_

_Two can make the light shine through_

"But I love you." Quigley whined. "Why can't you accept that?"

She turned away from him with tears in her eyes.

_It takes two, baby_

_Me and you, just takes two_

_It takes two, baby_

_To make a dream come true, just takes two_

She quietly sniffed. "Sorry," she murmured wetly.

_One can have a broken heart, livin' in misery_

_Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy_

_One can be alone in a car, on a night like these all alone_

_Two can make just any place seem just like bein' at home_

He faced her and whispered, "There's nothing to be sorry about", while wiping her tears away.

_Just takes two, just takes two_

_One can go out to a movie, lookin' for a special treat_

_Two can make that single movie somethin' really kinda sweet_

_One can take a walk in the moonlight, thinkin' that it's really nice_

_But two walkin' hand-in-hand is like addin' just a pinch of spice_

"Thank you," she sniffed, and they hugged.


	82. How To Save A Life

"How To Save A Life" by The Fray.

Violet howled in anguish. She'd practically lost her best friend . . .

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

. . . Quigley. It had been really depressing to go and visit him in the hospital.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

She went to bed that night, feeling that the day couldn't end soon enough.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

She laid her head on the pillow. . .

_**Violet? Violet?**_

"Quigley?"

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

She sat bolt upright. It was Quigley, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Is this a dream?" she stuttered.

He only smiled.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_**"Don't worry about me,"**_ he whispered. _**"I'll be fine. But you have to worry about you."**_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

"What-"

_**"Shh,"**_ he cut her off. _**"This is important. You're in grave danger."**_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

She woke up, gasping and taking deep, hoarse breaths.


	83. Emily

"Emily" by From First To Last.

Violet picked a rose and sniffed it. She smiled.

_Smiles and her laughter _

_It's the only thing that I've been waiting for a time _

_Regardless of our distance and our hope...grows greater _

_Trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time _

_...the only thing that I've been waiting for. _

She was sitting in Quigely's lap, as they had finished their picnic lunch, and were now sitting in the grass, leaning against each other as they watched the night sky.

_I hope it's something worth the waiting _

_'Cause it's the only time that I ever feel real_

They each had a swell of happiness blossoming in their insides like flowers.

_Thunder storms could never stop me _

_'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily _

He gave her a quick hug, which she returned.

"What a beautiful night," she muttered to him, and he grinned.

_She's simple yet confusing _

_Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words, they tremble _

_Days seem like years in this month of December _

"Not as beautiful as you are," he whispered to her, stroking her cheek.

_The winter coldens me for I have yet to sleep _

_And never will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me _

There was a shooting star overhead in the sky as they kissed.


	84. Brain Stew

Brain Stew" by Green Day. Swearing in the lyrics

Quigley just couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, feeling restless.

_I'm having trouble trying to sleep_

_I'm counting sheep but running out_

_As time ticks by_

_And still I try_

_No rest for crosstops in my mind_

He accidently poked Violet in the eye.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry," he winced.

_On my own... here we go_

"You can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope," he said sadly.

_My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed_

Dried up and bulging out my skull

_My mouth is dry_

_My face is numb_

_Fucked up and spun out in my room_

"Me neither," she muttered.

They held eye contact for about ten seconds before they both burst out laughing.

_My mind is set on overdrive_

_The clock is laughing in my face_

_A crooked spine_

_My sense's dulled_

_Passed the point of delerium_

"I'm lucky to be with you," he muttered back.

"And vice versa," she replied, hugging him.


	85. Breaking The Habit

"Breaking The Habit" by Linkin Park.

Quigley glared at the cigarettes on the coffe table.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

He just wanted to give up. It was for his own safety. And Violet's.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

And the baby's.

He imagined his mother, her excitment at becoming a grandmother, her setting up a nursery.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

His heart ached in sadness.

But he hoped that, boy or girl, the spirit of his parents would live on though the baby.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

That thought was what made Quigley put on a nicorette patch and throw the cigarettes in the bin.

_I'll paint it on the walls'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_


	86. Pushing Me Away

"Pushing Me Away" by Linkin Park.

"You're breaking up with me? For _her_?"

"Yep. I love her more, and I'm breaking up with you before you get hurt."

_I've lied to you_

_The same way that I always do_

_This is the last smile_

_That I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

"But what has Violet given you that I haven't?" Fiona wailed.

_**Everything falls apart**_

_**Even the people who never frown**_

_**Eventually break down**_

_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie_

_**Everything has to end**_

_**You'll soon find we're out of time left**_

_**To watch it all unwind**_

_The sacrifice is never knowing_

Quigley put on a sarcastic mock smile and said, "Oh, I don't know. Let's see. . ."

_Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see you're testing me pushes me away_

". . . playing the games that you call 'relationship tests, being jealous when I so much as look at someone else . . ."

"Stop it!" Fiona's voice was high-pitched, and whiny as furious tears poured down her face.

The door of the room opened.

I've tried like you

_To do everything you wanted too_

_This is the last time_

_I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you_

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Violet's voice floated though the door as she walked in.


	87. Lose Control

"Lose Control" by Evanescence.

Quigley was finally going to meet Violet after all these years.

Ever since those days on the mountains, he'd longed to see her again.

_You don't remember my name _

_I don't really care_

He checked the return address again as he walked down the street.

"48, 50 . . . 52," he counted, and lowered the letter from his eyes.

He double taked.

_can we play the game your way? _

_can I really lose control? _

It was a mental hospital.

Quigley couldn't believe his eyes. He even double-checked the address.

They matched.

_just once in my life _

_I think it'd be nice _

_just to lose control- just once _

_with all the pretty flowers in the dust_

He shrugged and went in, asking for Violet Baudelaire.

_Mary had a lamb _

_his eyes black as coals _

_if we play very quiet, my lamb _

_Mary never has to know_

He walked into a room, where Violet was in a room looking completely calm.

j_ust once in my life _

_I think it'd be nice _

_just to lose control- just once_

"How?" he asked quietly.

"If everyone thought you were a meglo-manic and ignored you, you'd really turn into a meglo-manic," she replied softly.

_if I cut you down to a thing I can use _

_I fear there will be nothing good left of you_


	88. Medley: AquariusLet The Sunshine In

"Medley: Aquarius / Let the Sunshine in" by Fifth Dimensions.

Violet and Quigley were happy. Very happy and content, having a beach picnic in the moonlight.

Eating cold chicken, leaning on each other.

_When the moon is in the Seventh House_

_And Jupiter aligns with Mars_

_Then peace will guide the planets_

_And love will steer the stars_

They were gazing dreamily into the stars . . .

_This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius_

_Age of Aquarius_

_Aquarius!_

She thought that this is the time to tell him . . .

"Quigley?"

"Yes, purple?"

"I'm pregnant."

_Harmony and understanding_

_Sympathy and trust abounding_

_No more falsehoods or derisions_

There was a ringing silence for a full minute.

_Golden living dreams of visions_

_Mystic crystal revelation_

_And the mind's true liberation_

Quigley's voice was hoarse. Violet looked worriedly up at him.

_Let the sunshine, let the sunshine in, the sunshine in_

His face was one of utter shock.

"Really?" his face broke into a big smile. "i'm the father, I hope?"

"Yes," Violet replied, relieved that he was fine with it.

_Oh, let it shine, c'mon_

_Now everybody just sing along_

_Let the sun shine in_

_Open up your heart and let it shine on in_

_When you are lonely, let it shine on_

They continued to eat their cold chicken, and Quigley felt Violet's tummy.

"Girl or boy?"

"Let's wait and see . . ." Violet said slyly.

_Got to open up your heart and let it shine on in_

_And when you feel like you've been mistreated_

They finished their dinner and began to pack everything away.

_And your friends turn away_

_Just open your heart, and shine it on in_

"Allow me," Quigley said when Violet went to pick up the basket.

She pecked him on the chek and they hugged.


	89. Famous Last Words

"Famous Last Words" by MCR.

Violet was at the hospital, running the words she had just heard through her head.

_Now I know,_

_That I can't make you stay._

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your,_

_**It's all going to be alright, Violet**_ Quigley had whispered.

_And I know._

_There's nothing I can say._

_To change that part._

_To change that part._

_To change._

_**It's all going to be fine. **_

_**When I get better, we'll be a family with a house of screaming kids.**_

_So many, _

_Bright lights they cast a shadow,_

_But can I speak?_

_Well is it hard understanding,_

_I'm incomplete?_

_A life that's so demanding,_

_I get so weak._

_A love that's so demanding,_

_I can't speak._

Violet could almost see it . . . her and Quigley _**finally**_ getting married . . .

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

Growing older together, with many children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren.

_Can you see?_

_My eyes are shining bright,_

_'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror,_

_And I'm so weak._

And she was on her feet, rushing to Quigley's room.

_Is it hard understanding?_

_I'm incomplete._

_A love that's so demanding,_

_I get weak._

Everyone was flying past her, her world was slowing down . . .

_These bright lights have always blinded me._

_I say._

They were nothing but blurs, yelling, "Cardiac arrest!"

_I see you lying next to me,_

_With words I thought I'd never speak,_

_Awake, and unafraid._

_Asleep, or dead._

"We're losing you, Mr Quagmire, stay with us . . ."

_'Cause I see you lying next to me,_

_With words I thought I'd never speak,_

_Awake, and unafraid._

"Thank goodness, he's still alive."

_Asleep, or dead..._

Violet snapped back to her senses, and despite her usual dignified personality, leapt into the room and flung her arms around his neck.


	90. Paint It Black

"Paint It Black" by Deadsy.

Violet was reading the paper.

"Hurry up! We don't wanna be late for the costume party!" Quigley's voice floated in from the front garden.

I_ see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore, I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

They arrived at Klaus and Izzy's house.

When they got in, they laughed.

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

_With flowers and my love both never to come back_

Klaus and Isadora were dressed as wolves.

They greeted each other, and then made their way to the dance floor.

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a new born baby it just happens every day_

Everyone was staring at them, including Fiona, who had a jealous sneer on her face.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

Violet and Quigley were decked out in black. They had put on heaps of eyeliner, and spiked their hair.

_Maybe if I look hard enough into a setting sun_

_I think my love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

"Well, this is different," Klaus had whispered to Isadora.

_Paint it black_


	91. All That I'm Living For

Here's 'All That I'm Living For' by Evanescence.

Violet felt like her life really meant something.

Like it had a purpose.

_All that I'm living for  
all that I'm dying for  
all that I can't ignore alone at night _

She felt as if she had sent something out, like a boat in a big ocean.

_I can feel the night beginning  
separate me from the living  
understanding me  
after all I've seen  
piecing every thought together  
find the words to make me better  
if I only knew how to pull myself apart _

And she felt like Quigley's purpose had been served.

_All that I'm living for  
all that I'm dying for  
all that I can't ignore alone at night  
all that I'm wanted for  
although I wanted more  
lock the last open door- my ghosts are gaining on me _

Even if he'd died.

_I believe that dreams are sacred  
take my darkest fears and play them  
like a lullaby  
like a reason why  
like a play of my obsessions  
make me understand the lesson  
so I'll find myself  
so I wont be lost again_

She sighed as she packed up his clothes.

She'd already cried so much, it didn't seem like she could cry any more.

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me  
to be the one  
I could have run forever  
but how for would I have come  
without mourning your love? _

She shut the door of his room.

She had to move on.


	92. Girlfriend

Okay, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Anti-Fiona . . .swearing in the lyrics.

Violet and Quigley were hugging.

She looked up at him and asked, "Dumped Fiona yet?"

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Quigley smirked. "Not yet, he replied.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Violet stood to face him. "Well, hurry up with it, then."

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Quigley raised an eyebrow at her. "Have **you** ever broken up with someone?"

"Good point," she admitted.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherpotatoing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

They left, with Quigley promising to break up with Fiona by sunset.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Violet snuck up and listened to the conversation.

"But you're my boyfriend!" Fiona was squealing.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

"Sorry," Quigley said in a cruel voice.

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

Violet grinned to herself.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other_

Quigley walked away, with Fiona calling out after him, "I'll call you!"

_So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

"Not likely," Violet murmured.


	93. Ironic

Here's "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette.

Sunny was staring at Violet and Quigley. They were in a cafe . . .

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

They were at it again! Kissing like their lips were glued together.

She groaned.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures_

She'd always wanted Quigley, she'd even kissed him, for goodness sakes.

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

But he'd shoved her of him, and they'd neevr really talked since then.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_

She still wanted him . . .but she knew it was near impossible.

He really loved Violet, and Sunny could tell that he wouldn't let Sunny get in the way.

_A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

She'd really hated Violet then.

But after all, Sunny wasn't in love with Quigley.

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out_

It was merely lust.

A waitress tripped and got latte down Violet's dress, who shrieked.

Sunny laughed.


	94. Courage

"Courage" by Superchick.

Violet turned to Quigley, her face pouring with tears.

"I just don't know if I can do this, Quigley."

_I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well"  
"I ate before I came"_

"But I know you can, Violet. You've got the courage of a lion, you just have to find it within yourself."

_Then someone tells me how good I look  
and for a moment  
For a moment I am happy  
But when I'm alone  
No one hears me cry_

Violet gazed into Quigley's eyes. There was an edge to his voice that made him sound so certain, appealing to her lighter side.

_I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day_

"But this is concerning her, Quigley. She might even die. Our own offspring."

_I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful  
The day I chose not to eat  
What I do know is how I changed my life forever  
I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm okay  
And for a moment  
For a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not okay  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go_

"But it's well worth the risk to have her, even if you have cancer."

_You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow_

She realised what had happened just now - remembered why she fell in love with Quigley.


	95. Breathe Into Me

"Breathe Into Me" by Red.

"Ah!" Violet gasped as she pulled her under.

Vilet fought against the stranger. Again. And again.

Each time breaking the surface, screaming for help.

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

But who would find her, at the river of an almost deserted forest?

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me_

_**I love you, Quigley, **_she thought as the stranger held her head under.

The next thing she knew . . .

_**Am I dead?**_

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

But no. She spluttered water out of her lungs, gasping for air.

Quigley was over her, with intense worry - he'd obviously given her CPR.

"Who was it that tried to drown me?"

"That's what's worried me. It was Sunny."


	96. Only the Good Die Young

"Only the Good Die Young", by Billy Joel.

Quigley yawned and rolled over, to wrap his arms around her waist.

But she wasn't in the bed.

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one_

"Violet?"

Quigley jumped out of bed, and despite the state of his bed hair, ran out of the room and slid down the banister.

_well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done...  
Only the good die young  
thats what i said  
only the good die young _

**Wheee . . .** he thought as he neared the bottom.

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
aw But that never hurt no one_

He jumped down and landed on the floor, turning to the kitchen.

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
You got a brand new soul  
mmmm, And a cross of gold  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your rosary _

"Vi?"

_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
the Sinners are much more fun..._

He found her in the kitchen and tried to hold back his sniggers.

She was holding pitch black pieces of toast.

_You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
She never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?_

He found that she was holding back sniggers too. He found that a laugh had escaped his throat.

_Come out come out come out virgina dont let me wait,  
You catholic girls start much too late  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one,  
You know that only the good die young_

They were laughing, hammering the floor, tears of laughter pouring down their faces.


	97. Patience

"Patience" by Take That.

Quigley and Violet stood together, holding each other.

_Just have a little, patience_

It was a burial. Sunny was there, Izzy was there, and Duncan was there.

_I'm still hurting from a love I lost,  
I'm feeling your frustration,  
Then maybe all the pain will stop,  
Just don't be close inside your arms tonight,  
dont be to hard on my emotions _

But where was Klaus?

_Cause I, need time,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience, _

He was in the coffin.

_I really wanna start over again,  
I know you wanna be my salvation,  
The one that I can always depend, _

Violet felt a flame of anger ignite her insides, burning her for eternity.

_I'll try to be strong, believe me,  
I'm trying to move on,  
It's complicated but understand me, _

She let out a howl and slid out of Quigley's grasp, running to the coffin, with Quigley on her tail.

_Yeah, have a little patience,_

She hammered on the lid. She was screaming, though she wasn't aware of what she was shrieking.

_**"Why? Why? Why did you leave us? Who's better company than us?**_

_Cause this scar runs so deep,  
Its been hard,  
But i have to believe me, _

Quigley gripped her arm and pulled her to her feet, with her sobbing into him, and him feeling vividly like a soggy tissue.


	98. Freak On A Leash

Here's "Freak On A Leash" by Korn. Swearing in the lyrics.

Violet slammed the snooze button and rolled over, never wanting to get up.

_Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Everytime I start to believe,  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me.  
Life's got to always be messing with me._

She ran over her to-do list in her mind.

-visit Klaus and Sunny  
-go to the grocery store  
-find a good dress for tonight's date . . .

_Can't they chill and let me be free?  
Can't I take away all this pain.  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face._

_**Zoom**_. She was downstairs trying to cook toast before her brain hand caught up.

_You'll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap potato for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. _

There was just something about Quigley that made her feel better, something about his presence, his voice, that always made her feel better about herself.

_Feeling like I have no release.  
How many times have I felt diseased?  
Nothing in my life is free... is free_

After high school, it was great not to be called "inventor-freak".

_So...fight! something on the... dum na ema  
Fight...some things they fight_

She dove into her closet that afternoon, trying to find something to wear.

_Part of me...Oh..._

"Perfect," her lips formed the words as she gazed at a silk purple dress.


	99. War In Your Bedroom

Here's "War In Your Bedroom" by A Change Of Pace.

Quigley had cooked for once. He'd set it up, with candles and fancy silverware.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
Of a piece of your flesh my darling  
I've got no time to hesitate_

He licked his hand and went over his hair in the mirror, waiting for the moment when Violet would appear.

_The bathroom's fogging up with our heartbeats  
Sweat from me  
I watch your nails scraping down the back of my neck  
I've got a burning in my chest, it's coming for your thighs  
This is me and you, you and me for the first time_

The doorbell rung, and Quigely jumped. He went to the door and opened it.

_I've been waiting  
You've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about._

It was her.

And what was more, she was dressed in a silk purple dress that really flattered her figure.

_I've got a picture perfect memory under covers  
I'll say exactly what you want to hear  
I'll make you scream  
There's not a drop of your innocence when you shiver  
Don't go love, stay all night  
Now you're mine_

"Hey," Quigley forced his mind to stop racing.

I_'ve been waiting  
You've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about_

"What's for dinner?" she asked. "I'm starving."

_It's a war in your bedroom_

And she edged into the house.


	100. Haunted

Here's "Haunted" by Evanescence.

Violet had tears in her eyes as Quigley slapped her.

Again. And again.

_Long lost words whisper to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside _

The blows just kept coming. And coming.

_(I know you're still there...) _

After the sixth slap she yelled for help. But it didn't come.

She struggled to free herself, but he slapped her again and fell to the floor, her cheeks burning red.

_Watching me; Wanting me;  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you; Loving you;  
I won't let you pull me down _

Klaus rushed into the room and tried to defend his sister. But before she even knew it, he was hurtled across the room and he was knocked out.

She looked at Quigley in fear.

_Hunting you, I can smell you - Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head _

"What are you going to do to me?" she pleaded in an octave-higher than normal voice.

_Watching me; Wanting me;  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me; Raping me;  
Watching me... _

But he had that menace in his eye.


	101. Lipgloss

Here's "Lipgloss" by Lil Mama.

Violet and Sunny were shopping. For make-up!

_Lil mama  
Yeah it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin.  
I gotta ask 'em, 'cause if i don't  
It's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin_

"What do you think about this pink?" Violet smeared one on the back of her hand.

"Too light," Sunny replied distastefully. "You think Quigley wants to kiss you lips, or a fluorescent light?"

_What you know 'bout me?  
What you know?  
They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be popping  
I'm standing at my locker  
And all the boys keep stopping_

Violet studied the shade. "You're right," Violet whined.

_What you know 'bout me?  
What you know?  
They say my lip gloss is popping  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jocking  
They chase me after school_

"And don't bother with that one, that one's too dark for your complexion," Sunny stopped Violet from picking up a purple looking tube.

_Mac mac Lorial yep 'cause I'm worth it  
Love the way I put it on so perfect  
Wipe the corners of my mouth so I work it  
When I walk down the hallway they can't say nothing  
Oh oh oh my lips so luscious  
The way I spice it up with the mac mac brushes  
Lorial got the most watermelon crushes  
That's probably the reason all these boys got crushes._

Sunny looked at the shade's name. "What d'ya know. It's called 'Vixen Violet'."

_When it's time for lunch  
My lips still rock  
Lil mama melon with the hot pink top  
Cherry, vanilla,  
Flavors is a virtual they  
Loving, lip gloss universal_

Violet laughed, and then her face changed as she looked over her shoulder.

"Quick, hide me!"

_They boys really like it the girls don't speak  
They rolling they eyes  
They lip gloss cheap  
It ain't my fought  
But I upgrade ya  
Show you how to use nice things with nice flavors_

It was Quigley.

Sunny raised her eyebrows. "What's _**he**_ doing here? Is he thinking of buying a 'Vixen Violet'?"

They giggled, but stopped.

_'Cause My lip gloss  
Is popping is popping_

"Odd, isn't it?" Violet whispered as they crept closer.

He hadn't seen them yet.

_sittin' in 8th period  
Thought I was in trouble  
Dean called me on the loudspeaker on the double  
I stepped in her office like  
"Yes Ms. McClarkson?"  
"She like girl ran out of my lip gloss and  
Write down where you get yours from_

He was looking at the lipsticks, and he picked one up called 'Pearly Pink'.

_'Cause I must admit  
That bubblegum  
Is popping, is popping  
Is popping she ain't fronting  
And uh  
I be loving it_

Sunny turned to Violet and said, "Is he buying that for you? ' Cause if he is, he picked the perfect shade."

_I be I be loving it and uh  
I be using it I be I be using it and uh  
I be rubbing it I be I be rubbing it on my lips  
My lips my lip gloss_

Violet looked for Quigley, he was paying for it at the regiser.

She quickly got the 'Pearly Pink' tester and tried it.

Sunny was right. It _**was**_ the perfect shade.


	102. Twisted Transistor

"Twisted Transistor" by Korn. Swearing in the lyrics.

Violet was in insane-rampage, standard procedure . . .

_Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister_

_Listening to your Twisted Transistor_

_Hold it between your legs_

_Turn it up, turn it up_

_Low end is coming through_

_Can't get enough_

"Why? Why are you rejecting me?" she screamed in a hoarse voice, thrusting the axe at his head.

_A lonely life, where no one understands you_

_But don't give up, because the music do_

_Music do _

Quigley ducked, forcing himself to remain calm.

_Because the music do_

_And then it's reaching_

_Inside you forever preaching_

_Fuck you too_

_Your scream's a whisper_

_Hang on you_

_Twisted Transistor_

Sweat poured down her face as she gave him an angry glare.

_Hey you, hey you, finally you get it_

_The world ain't fair, eat you if you let it_

_And as your tears fall on_

_Your breast, your dress_

_Vibrations coming through_

_You're in a mess_

Quigley just could not believe what was going on. This was . . .

_Hey you, hey you, this won't hurt a bit_

_This won't hurt a bit, this won't hurt_

_Says who? Says who?_

_Anesthetize this magee_

_Anesthetize this bitch, anesthetize!_

_Just let me be_

_Between you and me don't fit_

. . ._**insane**_, he said in his mind.


	103. We Didn't Start The Fire

"We Didn't Start The Fire" by Billy Joel.

Quigley tried to clear his head, but that's a pretty hard thing to do with the girl you love swinging an axe at you.

_Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray _

_South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio _

Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television

_North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe _

Of course, the fact that she'd been going suicidal and then sent to an asylum two years ago complicated matters.

_Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom _

_Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye" _

_Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen _

_Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye _

_We didn't start the fire _

_It was always burning _

_Since the world's been turning _

_We didn't start the fire _

_No we didn't light it _

_But we tried to fight it_

But how did she escape . . . ?

_Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser aand Prokofiev _

_Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc _

_Roy hn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, dacron _

_Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock" _

_Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team _

_Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland_

And how did she know that it was _**him**_ that put her in in the first place.

_Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev _

_Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez _

Violet had had enough of Quigley. Throwing down the axe, she grabbed his arm and shoved him into a chair.

_Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac _

_Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai" _

_Lebanon, Charlse de Gaulle, California baseball _

_Starkweather, homicide, children of thalidomide _

_Buddy Holly, "Ben Hur", space monkey, Mafia _

_Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go _

_U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy _

_Chubby Checker, "Psycho", Belgians in the Congo _

Wow, she was strong. She must have been working out or something. . .

_Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land" _

_Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion _

_"Lawrence of Arabia", British Beatlemania _

_Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson _

_Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex _

_JFK, blown away, what else do I have to say _

He was too terrified to move. She got out some duct tape and taped his arms to the chair.

_Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again _

_Moonshot, Woodsto/ck, Watergate, punk rock _

_Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline _

_Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan _

_"Wheel of Fortune", Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide _

_Foreign debts, homeless vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz _

_Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law _

_Rock and roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore_

She laughed, but it wasn't a proper laugh, due to the fact that she was out of breath.

_We didn't start the fire _

_But when we are gone _

_Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on... _

"And turn off this darn radio," Violet panted.


	104. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. Swearing in the lyrics.

Violet sighed as she strolled down the street. waiting for Quigley to come home had been too much for her, so she decided to get some air.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Her purple boots were clicking on the sidewalk, when she spotted some girls skipping rope.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_**Life used to be so carefree,**_ she thought. _**Whatever went wrong?**_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_**Oh yeah. The whole business with VFD. **_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

She tucked the wisps of hair in her face behind her ear. She was thinking hard.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

Just then, a car hooted around the corner as she was walking up their driveway. Violet looked over her shoulder, and recognising the car, turned towards it.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

It was Quigley, of course. She gave him a 'welcome home' kiss.

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Violet looked into his eyes, and there was a certain sadness in them; that she could tell was in her own eyes.


	105. From Me To You

"From Me To You" by the Beatles.

Quigley and Violet leant on each other, exhausted on the couch.

_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do,_

_Just call on me and I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

"Wow, that carnival was full on," Quigley breathed into Violet's ear.

_I've got everything that you want,_

_Like a heart that is oh, so true._

_Just call on me and I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

Violet grinned, but then made a face as her stomach lurched. "That cotton candy seemed like a good idea at the time," she groaned, trying to sit up.

_I got arms that long to hold you_

_And keep you by my side._

_I got lips that long to kiss you_

_And keep you satisfied, oooh._

"Woah, I'll help you, shall I?" Quigley peeled himself off the couch and helped Violet onto her feet.

_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do,_

_Just call on me and I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

Violet swayed, then steadied herself.

"I think I'll be okay," she quietly moaned.

_From me, to you._

_Just call on me and I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

Quigley replied under his breath, "And I think I love you."

_To you, to you, to you._


	106. Wait For You

"Wait For You" by Elliott Yamin.

Quigley looked at his shoelaces.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you _

_& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone, _

_Girl you could have stayed _

_but you wouldnt give me a chance_

He looked at Violet's face and with a pang of disappointment, saw the tear forming in her eye.

_With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand_

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

He looked into her eyes, and lifted his hand to her face.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me? _

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you wanted to be_

He brushed it away, and she attempted a laugh.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don''t know what else i can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

"Are you sure?" he asked her with worry in his voice.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just aint true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

"I know I'm not ready for you know," she blurted out.

"So I don't want to mess it up."

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me)_

_You got me feeling crazy _

_How can you walk away,_

_Everything stays the same_

I just can't do it baby

He knew in his heart that he couldn't take it well.

_What will it take to make you come back_

_Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying._

But it was Violet's wishes.

_Baby why can't we just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But your telling me it wont be enough_

She turned away with a sigh, and started to walk away.

She looked back at him.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing i do_

He had risen his hand in a form of farewell.

She turned away again, tears in her eyes.

_I'll Be Waiting._

And he also had tears in his eyes as he watched his love disappear from sight.


	107. Timor

'Timor' by Shakira.

Quigley was staring at the wall opposite, a vacant look in his eyes

_Timor, Timor_

_Yale, Yale_

_East Timor, Timor_

_Timor, Timor_

_Timor, Timor_

He'd zoned out.

_Going on and on and on and on_

_This is going on and on and on and on now_

_Said it once and say it twice_

_I want to save your time_

_Safety, safety_

Thinking was a habit he'd acquired for the moment.

Since he'd gotten reacquainted with Violet again.

_It's alright, it's alright_

_'Cause the system never fails_

_The good guys are in power_

_And the bad guys are in jail_

His feelings for her had come soaring back again, not unlike a frisbee.

_It's alright, it's alright_

_Just as long as we can vote_

_We live in democracy_

_And that's what we promote_

_Isn't it? Isn't it?_

_Oooh..._

And Violet still had no idea . . .

_It's alright, it's alright_

_If the news says half the truth_

_Hearing what we want's_

_The secret of eternal youth_

He got up and shoved some popcorn into the microwave.

_It's alright, it's alright,_

_If the planet splits in three_

_'Cause I'll keep on selling records_

_And you've got your MTV_

He shut the door and set the timer, and at that exact moment the doorbell rung.

_If we forget about 'em_

_Don't worry_

_If they forget about us_

_Then hurry_

_How about the people who don't matter anymore?_

It was the object of his thoughts, the controller of his heart.

_East Timor_

_Timor, Timor_

_**Violet.**_

_It's alright, it's alright_

_They don't show it all on TV_

_So we won't really know it_

_Just by watching BC_

"Hey," she said casually. "Can I come in?"

_It's alright, it's alright_

_For a flag we die or kill_

_As long as we don't know it_

_Do it just to pay the bills_

His eyes widened, his lower lip began to tremble, and his knees started to wobble.

He could hear the sounds of the popcorn popping, which compared to his loud heartbeat sounded far away.

_Let's keep tanning while it's sunny_

_They'll risk our hides to make their money_

_Now don't you find that funny?_

She grasped his hand and edged past him, and sniffing the air, said,"Oh, are you making popcorn? Can I hog some?"


	108. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy.

Violet rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break _

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show _

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys_

"No," she said shrewdly at a disgusting guy.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

He shrugged and hobbled off.

_One night yeah and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter_

She rubbed her eyes, and resumed her search for Quigley, her eyes almost wide in panic.

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_In this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for _

_When you look into the past _

_One night stand. _

He was about an hour late for their date at the hotel.

_One night yeah one more time_

He finally turned up, with a bunch of daisies an an apologetic smile.

_I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms, collecting page-six lovers _

_Get me out of my mind_

_Get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a line away_

_From getting you into the mood_

She hugged him, never for one minute mad at him.


	109. All Good Things Come To An End

"All Good Things (Come To An End)" by Nelly Furtado.

Violet tossed her bangs out of her eyes as she tried to get some sleep.

_Dogs were whistling a new tune_

_Barking at the new moon_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die_

She nightmares had been worse all the while, and she just wanted to beat them.

_Honestly what will become of me_

_I don't like reality_

_It's way too clear to me_

_But really life is daily_

_We are what we don't see_

_We missed everything daydreaming_

She felt sleep wash over her - but they were back, more vivid than ever.

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

Flames . . . roaring up and almost swallowing her siblings . . .

_Travelling I always stop at exits_

_Wondering if I'll stay_

_Young and restless_

_Living this way I stress less_

Violet woke up in a cold sweat, with Quigley staring up at her with a worried face.

_I want to pull away when the dream dies_

_The pain sets it and I don't cry_

_I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

"Are you alright?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

_And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day until the feeling went away_

_And the clouds were dropping and the..._

_The rain forgot how to bring salvation_

_The dogs were whistling a new tune barking at the new moon_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die_

"No," she whispered finally, and broke into sobs.

Quigley hugged her and whispered, "I've been having nightmares too. We should stick together and work through it."


	110. Blue And Yellow

"Come on," Quigley said

"Blue And Yellow" by The Used.

Violet grinned as she walked up to Quigley and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_And it's all in how you mix the two, _

_And it starts just where the light exists. _

_It's a feeling that you cannot miss, _

_And it burns a hole, _

_through everyone that feels it. _

She hugged him, feeling the giddiness that always seems to accompany love.

_Well your never gonna find it, _

_If your looking for it, _

_won't come your way, _

_Well you'll never find it, _

_if your looking for it. _

She reluctantly let go, and looked into his eyes.

_Should've done something, but I've done it enough. _

_By the way, your hands were shaking, _

_Rather waste some time with you. _

His brown-green eyes seemed to twinkle back at her. It was almost like a staring match.

_And you never would have thought in the end, _

_How amazing it feels just to live again, _

_It's a feeling that you cannot miss, _

_it burns a hole, through everyone that feels it . _

They burst out laughing, and they were leaving to go to their dinner date, when . . .

_Should've said something, but I've said it enough. _

_By the way, my words were faded. _

_Rather waste some time with you._

She fainted. She face was pale, and her eyes closed.

_Time with you... _

_Waste some time with you... _

"Vi?" Quigley asked, and crouched beside her.


	111. 45

'45' by Shinedown.

Violet had pushed herself on the chair, struggling with the extra weight.

_Send away for a priceless gift_

_One not subtle, one not on the list_

_Send away for a perfect world_

_One not simply, so absurd_

For it was a baby she was carrying, and she was told it would be a boy.

_In these times of doing what you're told_

_Keep these feelings, no one knows_

_What ever happened to the young man's heart_

_Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

But she wasn't so sure, somehow. She felt that it was a girl.

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,

I'm swimming through the ashes of another life

There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed

Staring down the barrel of a 45

Maybe this was her maternal instincts were kicking it, she just didn't know.

_Send a message to the unborn child_

_Keep your eyes open for a while_

_In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else_

_There's a piece of a puzzle known as life_

_Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight_

"Here you are," Quigley appeared with a moist washcloth, and placed it on her sweaty forehead.

_What ever happened to the young man's heart_

_Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

"Whatever happens," Violet breathed slowly, "I don't want the baby to change our relationship."

_Everyone's pointing their fingers_

_Always condemning me_

_And nobody knows what I believe_

_I believe_

"That will never happen," Quigley assured her.


	112. Out In The Street

"Out In The Street" by Bruce Springsteen.

Quigley just couldn't wait to see Violet after a hard day's work.

_Put on your best dress baby_

_And darlin', fix your hair up right_

_Cause there's a party, honey_

_Way down beneath the neon lights_

_All day you've been working that hard line_

_Now tonight you're gonna have a good time_

He dashed home at 5:00 and got everything ready.

_I work five days a week girl_

_Loading crates down on the dock_

_I take my hard earned money_

_And meet my girl down on the block_

_And Monday when the foreman calls time_

_I've already got Friday on my mind_

_When that whistle blows_

_Girl, I'm down the street_

_I'm home, I'm out of my work clothes_

_When I'm out in the street_

_I walk the way I wanna walk_

_When I'm out in the street_

_I talk the way I wanna talk_

_When I'm out in the street_

He combed his hair and fixed his tie.

_When I'm out in the street, girl_

_Well, I never feel alone_

_When I'm out in the street, girl_

_In the crowd I feel at home_

_The black and whites they cruise by_

_And they watch us from the corner of their eye_

Then he set out to Violet's place, with a bunch of tulips, as they'd agreed roses had been overdone.

_But there ain't no doubt girl, down here_

_We ain't gonna take what they're handing out_

_When I'm out in the street_

_I walk the way I wanna walk_

_When I'm out in the street_

_I talk the way I wanna talk_

_Baby, out in the street I don't feel sad or blue_

_Baby, out in the street I'll be waiting for you_

She answered the door in her jimie-jams, for some reason.

_When I'm out in the street_

_Pretty girls, they're all passing by_

_When I'm out in the street_

_From the corner, we give them the eye_

She eyes were runny and her nosse was red.

"Didn't you get my message?" she wheezed.

_Baby, out in the street I just feel all right_

_Meet me out in the street, little girl, tonight_

_Meet me out in the street_

His heart dropped to somewhere around his navel.

"No," he moaned, his voice dripping with disappointment.

"I was at work."


	113. Cloud Nine

"Cloud Nine" by Evanescence.

Violet groaned, feeling a pain in her shoulder.

_If you want to live, let live._

_If you want to go, let go._

_I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever._

It had been so long ago that she had injured the same shoulder in the crash at Uncle Monty's.

Was it destined to always get hurt in car crashes?

_I don't need to touch the sky._

_I just want to feel that high,_

_And you refuse to lift me._

She moaned and raised her throbbing head, feeling a cut on her temple.

_Guess it wasn't real after all._

_Guess it wasn't real all along._

Where was Quigley?

_If I fall and all is lost,_

_It's where I belong._

Her heart leapt at the sound of his groan. She struggled out of the wreck of what had been her seat and squinted through it.

_If you want to live, let live._

_If you want to go, let go._

_I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender._

She saw Quigley, and tried to stand. Her leg was cut, and she had to drag it behind her.

_Guess it wasn't real after all._

_Guess it wasn't real all along._

After what seemed like hours, she reached him and crouched over him.

_If I fall and all is lost,_

_No light to lead the way,_

_Remember that all alone is where I belong._

The blood his forehead meant he had obviously bashed his head on the steering wheel when he'd crashed.

_In a dream,_

_Will you give your love to me?_

_Beg my broken heart to beat,_

_Save my life, change my mind._

He seemed unconscious. His moan must have come from somewhere.

She realised that he'd groaned when she'd wondered where he was.

_If I fall and all is lost._

_No light to lead the way._

_Remember that all alone is where I belong._

A spiritual connection?

Violet couldn't worry about that as she yelled for help, surrounded by rubble.


	114. What Have You Done

"What Have You Done" by Within Temptation.

* * *

Quigley looked at Violet in dismay and regret.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love  
What have you done now!_

Her arm was bleeding, and she was using a teatowel to try and stop the flow.

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?_

He cringed and then said in a quiet, scared voice, "I'm sorry."

_What have you done now!_

She gave in an angry glare and then glanced at the floor.

_I , I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away ...oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

The tiny knife was still on the floor, covered with blood.

_What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done now!_

His hands shook as he knelt to retrieve it.

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What you done?_

That teatowel was staining by the second.

"Violet, you need the hospital!" he yelped.

_I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends_

Violet sneered.

"No, I-" Quigley looked over his shoulder and was alarmed to see she was slumping in her chair.


	115. Wake Up Call

"Wake Up Call" by Maroon 5.

* * *

Quigley felt the deep welt on his forehead and felt the blood on his fingers. He licked the blood off them, and ignored the welt.

_I didn't hear what you were saying.  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I answer questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me.  
So who the hell are you to say we  
Never would have made it babe._

He ducked under the rosebush that had cut him and peered into the window.

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love_

His blood boiled as he watched.

_And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What is coming now  
So don't say a word_

He couldn't stand it, so he just went round to the door.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so._

He used his shoulder as a battering ram. Once, twice, three times he rammed and it didn't give way.

_Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so._

The lock finally broke and he tumbled into the hallway.

_Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I find you sleeping soundly  
And your lovers screaming loudly  
Hear a sound and hit the ground_

Quigley heard her shriek and he headed in her general direction.

_I'm so sorry darling  
Did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?_

Violet and Duncan were wide eyed.

"Qui-"

He had pulled out the gun and aimed it.


	116. Invisible Man

"Invisible Man" by Theory Of A Dead Man. Continues off "Wake Up Call".

* * *

Violet moved between Duncan and Quigley, facing the gun.

_Haven't seen me lately  
Staying hard to find  
Well I know it ain't easy  
But you know I don't mind_

Quigley's face pretty much blew up.

"Really," he spluttered. 'Did you think it was that easy to sneak around me like that? I suspected this ages ago."

_I always know where you are  
You never know where I am  
You've got me sneaking around  
Like the invisible man_

Violet stared calmy into Quigley's face and down the barrel of that horrific gun.

"Put the gun down," her voice feigned coolness, though it broke slightly. "We can talk about this like mature adults."

_You'll never know where I've gone  
You've gone and done it again  
You've got me sneaking around  
Like the invisible man  
Goin' once, goin' twice, three times I'm gone_

Raged swelled in Quigley's lungs and inflated them.

_You've been looking for days now  
Oh but Im not around  
I've been finding new ways how  
To see that I am never found_

_**So what if he had to kill her too?**_

_You can see right through me  
Outta site, outta mind_

_**BANG.**_

_Can you see why it's easy  
To be the hardest to find?_

The bullet pierced her, and it went through her and got Duncan in the lung.

_Like the invisible man_

They both collapsed, as Quigley felt a sudden wave of remorse wash over him.


	117. Losing My Religion

"Losing My Religion" by REM.

* * *

Violet had been smashing up her china collection in rage at Quigley.

_Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up_

_**It's all about him, isn't it?**_ the spiteful voice in her head yelled.

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much_

She had picked up her magnifying glass, and opened the back door.

_I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

She then dragged Quigley's maps out the back.

_Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up_

She'd been angling the magnifying glass, when she stopped and dropped it.

_Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies_

"Oh, gawd," she wailed. "What have I been doing?"

_Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

She quickly gathered up the maps and turned to go back inside.

Quigley was behind her.

_But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream_

His eyes travelled from the broken magnifying glass, to the maps in her arms, to her face.

She gave him a sheepish grin.


	118. The Stranger

'The Stranger' by Billy Joel.

* * *

Violet was cautious as she dug the fork into the frozen ice.

_Well we all have a face  
That we hide away forever  
And we take them out and show ourselves_

She looked beside her and saw Quigley, his face squinting in the hazy wind.

_When everyone has gone  
Some are satin some are steel  
Some are silk and some are leather  
They're the faces of the stranger_

To her, he had pretty much proved loyal to the Baudelaires. But she couldn't be sure . . .

_But we love to try them on  
Well, we all fall in love  
But we disregard the danger_

She tested the ice carefully and they decided to rest on the ledge.

_Though we share so many secrets  
There are some we never tell  
Why were you so surprised  
That you never saw the stranger_

He brought out some carrots and they snacked on them, and talked.

_Did you ever let your lover see  
The stranger in yourself?  
Don't be afraid to try again  
Everone goes south  
Every now and then_

"It's a lovely view," she said, looking down the waterfall.

"It certainly is," he replied, but he was not looking down.

_You've done it, why can't someone else?  
You should know by now  
You've been there yourself_

He was looking at Violet.

_Once I used to believe  
I was such a great romancer  
Then I came home to a woman  
That I could not recognize  
When I pressed her for a reason  
She refused to even answer  
It was then I felt the stranger  
Kick me right between the eyes_

She looked into his eyes and tentatively took his hand.

_Well, we all fall in love  
But we disregard the danger  
Though we share so many secrets  
There are some we never tell  
Why were you so surprised  
That you never saw the stranger  
Did you ever let your lover see  
The stranger in yourself?_

He smiled and gripped her hand, and Violet felt a strange warmth within her that had nothing to do with heat.

_Don't be afraid to try again  
Everyone goes south  
Every now and then  
You've done it why can't someone else?  
You should know by now  
You've been there yourself_

He leant forward and whispered to her. She could barely hear him over the wind.

"_**It's okay**_."

_You may never understand  
How the stranger is inspired  
But he isn't always evil  
And he isn't always wrong_

And as she leant towards him, she felt completely safe with him.

_Though you drown in good intentions  
You will never quench the fire  
You'll give in to your desire  
When the stranger comes along._

Their lips met, and afterwards she whispered, "_**Thank you**_."


	119. Racing In The Street

'Racing In The Street' by Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

Quigley revved up the car and glanced out the window.

_I got a sixty-nine Chevy with a 396  
Fuelie heads and a Hurst on the floor  
She's waiting tonight down in the parking lot  
Outside the Seven-Eleven store_

Klaus grinned and revved the car back. Violet was still pleading with the pair of them.

_Me and my partner Sonny built her straight out of scratch  
And he rides with me from town to town  
We only run for the money got no strings attached  
We shut `em up and then we shut `em down_

"_**Please**_," she wailed. "Don't do this."

_Tonight, tonight the strip's just right  
I wanna blow `em off in my first heat  
Summer's here and the time is right  
For goin' racin' in the street_

"This is just fun," Quigley yelled dismissively over the engine.

_We take all the action we can meet  
And we cover all the northeast state  
When the strip shuts down we run `em in the street  
From the fire roads to the interstate  
Some guys they just give up living  
And start dying little by little, piece by piece  
Some guys come home from work and wash up  
And go racin' in the street_

"_When either one of you can get hurt?_" Violet shrieked. "The two men I love most?"

_Tonight, tonight the strip's just right  
I wanna blow `em all out of their seats  
Calling out around the world, we're going racin' in the street_

"GO!" the guy yelled, and the drag race began.

_I met her on the strip three years ago  
In a Camaro with this dude from L.A.  
I blew that Camaro off my back and drove that little girl away  
But now there's wrinkles around my baby's eyes  
And she cries herself to sleep at night  
When I come home the house is dark_

Violet was sobbing hysterically as she watched the taillights disappear.

_She sighs "Baby did you make it all right"  
She sits on the porch of her daddy's house  
But all her pretty dreams are torn  
She stares off alone into the night  
With the eyes of one who hates for just being born_

Quigley whooped and, felt the wind whip his face, put the pedal to the metal.

_For all the shut down strangers and hot rod angels  
Rumbling through this promised land  
Tonight my baby and me we're gonna ride to the sea  
And wash these sins off our hands_

But a big _**BOOM**_ startled him into pulling over and getting out.

"_**Klaus!**_" Violet sobbed, as she ran over to the wreck of metal that had been the car Klaus was driving.

_Tonight tonight the highway's bright  
Out of our way mister you best keep  
`Cause summer's here and the time is right  
For goin' racin' in the street_

Quigley found Klaus and pulled him out onto the road.

His face was covered in blood, and Quigley had no idea what to say to Violet, as her form crumpled next to his body.


	120. Waltz Moore

"Waltz Moore" by From First To Last.

* * *

Violet scrubbed and scrubbed.

The spot hadn't come off the floor.

_I can't eat anything  
Without shoving my hands down my throat  
And I refuse to meet the world without smearing on makeup  
With my hair blinding my eyes  
Blinding my eyes_

Her arms were bony, and her face was gaunt, and pale.

Quigley strode in from work.

_I can't remember  
The last time I've seen my own eyes  
Or the color of my skin  
Do you know what it's like  
to feel ugly all the time?_

He looked down his nose and boomed, "Why isn't the floor clean?"

"I've been trying," she moaned. "It's so stubborn."

_I stretch myself across the world  
Pushing my limits for your entertainment  
And you had the nerve  
To call out my weaknesses  
And drag me through the dirt_

"Never mind," he groaned. "Let's eat."

He sat down at the table as Violet served him a plate of chicken and vegetables.

_I'm staring in the mirror  
Looking back at the person I hate_

She made to leave the kitchen, when he called, "Don't you want to eat too?"

"No!" she screamed. "I'm too fat!"


End file.
